My Wolfsbane
by SexyKnickers
Summary: Faye Hooper doesn't need therapy. Well, that's what she keeps on telling herself. Being a monster requires secrecy, but when forces beyond her control forces her hand she has no choice but to go right into the arms of none other than Dr. Lecter, who becomes obsessed with her when gruesome events surrounding her brings them closer together. Will she perish? Only time will tell.
1. Freak of Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hannibal related, NBC or other wise. That goes for the books and movies as well. I do however own my own characters. **

**My Wolfsbane**

**By Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 1: Freak of Nature**

" You're forcing me to go to therapy!"

My mother stands over me as she continues to give me a rather formidable glare that speaks volumes. Despite the fact that I'm an adult with a good job she still tries to run my life. She's never approved of me and is still trying to correct her so-called "wrongs" by me.

" Yes Faye, you're going to therapy because I don't know what else to do," She intoned.

I scoff, replying, " My life is my business mom. I'm an adult now and I'm entitled to make my own choices in life."

She frowns once her and taps her perfectly manicures nails against the table agitatedly.

" Faye, I'm still your mother whether you like it or not and I'm worried about you. You disappear every month for a few days and then return looking like you were beaten to a pulp. You've stopped communicating most of your friends and according to your boss; you developed some major anger issues. "

I continue to sit still in my seat as I take in my mother's words. She doesn't understand, no one does. I'm not like everyone else and I never will be again.

" What happened to you?" She cried, " What happened to my sweet Faye?" She cried as dabs her eyes with her handkerchief.

I sigh, wanting to tell her the truth, but telling her would be like me saying that's okay to put me in a straight jacket and haul me off to the fucking loony bin. No, it's better that no one knows of my _condition._ I can't bare the thought of anyone getting hurt or worse, because shit like that sticks with you for life and I've got enough on my plate as it is right now.

" People change mom, it's just how the cookie crumbles," I sighed warily.

She scoffs, " People changing is one thing, but it's like someone has completely replaced you, my daughter with someone else."

She continues to cry, but I wonder if all of this so-called crying is just an act? She's very good at that, putting on acts to get her way. I was so blind to it for so many years that I always played into it, but when I moved out and got away from it I quickly realized just how manipulative she really is.

" I'm not going to apologize for being me mom and no amount therapy will ever change that."

She _tuts_ and is obviously displeased with my outlook on life. Of course, go freaking figure. My mother is so shallow and lives in the world of high society, where looks, status and money matter. I always felt smothered by it all and couldn't wait to go to college when I graduated high school. I remember the first night in my dorm; it was the first time in my life when I truly felt free from her constraints.

" Well, you've no choice in the matter. I've already made some arrangements for you to see a highly recommended Psychiatrist."

I snort, replying, " I'm not going to go so you're wasting your time. I am not mentally unstable mom and I don't want to waste the doctors time when he or she could be treating someone who's really in need of their services."

She then smiles, replying in a sickly sweet voice, " My dear, I'm afraid you must go if you want to keep your job. Your employer and I had a talk and he, agreed that you need to see someone. "

I growl as I feel my anger bubbling to the surface, but I keep it at bay in case something bad happens.

" You've no right to do that, neither of you do."

She smiles, replying, " Oh sweetheart, what's done is done and besides, knowing the right people does come in handy, especially in instances such as these."

I growl, replying, " I can quit and go somewhere else, somewhere far away where you can't get to me."

She smiles and then gets up from her chair to stand beside mine. She squeezes my shoulder in a supposed loving manner, but I see it more as a threat.

" No matter where you go, I'll find you. You know how high my connections go, so don't bother trying to run away again Faye," She intoned dangerously.

I look up at my mothers overly done face. Despite her age she barely has a wrinkle on that unnaturally and somewhat youthful face of hers. She spends so much time trying to maintain this superficial mask of hers. I swear to God that it's slowly rotting her brain as well. Well, that's my theory. Having all of that cosmetic surgery done must affect the brain after a while. Truthfully, it creeps me out sometimes. Her whole superficial lifestyle creeps me out. It's like she's been playing the Stepford wife all of her life and now she's trying to groom me to be the same.

" Your such a manipulative bitch mom, and someday your bullshit will come and bite you on your artificial ass," I intoned dangerously.

She squeezes my shoulder once again and I shrug her hand off, hating to be even near this bitch of a woman.

" His name is Doctor Lecter and I expect you to be there next week Faye. I'll know if you skip out so don't even bother trying to," She intoned in that sickly sweet voice that's starting to piss me off more and more.

" Fuck you!"

She chuckles and then closes the door as she leaves, but not before saying, " Goodbye darling."

I grab the glass vase that's on the table and chuck at the now closed door. I swear to God that she will somehow be the death of me; either that or she'll truly drive me insane. I bet that's her plan. She wants to drive me insane so I'll be back in her clutches. Time goes on as I continue to stew in my anger. I've so much to deal with and then she has to come along and just put more on top of my already big pile of steaming crap! Maybe I should just move to a different country, change my name and forget that I ever knew her. No, there's not point because she is right, she would somehow find me unless I opted for plastic surgery, but knowing her she'd still find me regardless.

My situation for now is utterly hopeless. I'm going to have to go to some crack pot therapist and if he's a friend of my mothers then he's probably another elitist snob like the rest of her freaking posse. My thoughts are interrupted when my best friend, who is my only friend and roommate comes waltzing into the apartment.

" You will never believe what happened last night," She said as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

" Let me guess, you flashed another cop to get yourself out of a ticket?" I chuckled.

She waggles her eyebrows and sits down on the sofa. I roll my eyes as I prepare myself for another one of her many arrays of sexual escapades.

" His name is Barry and he's an accountant. I think I'm in love Faye, I really do," She sighed.

I roll my eyes and am tempted to throw a pillow at her, just to see if it would actually knock some sense into that sex addicted brain of hers.

" You go through men like they're candy, and we both know how fond you are of candy," I chuckled.

She smiles mischievously and I sigh. I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet due to her many one nightstands and very short- term relationships. I had a boyfriend once, got pregnant and then had a miscarriage when I found out he was cheating on me with a girl from work. Since then I've refrained from romantic entanglements and now that things have changed I can't risk having any entanglements anyways. No, my life will always be a solitary one.

"So, I saw your mother leaving, how'd it go?"

I eye her knowingly and she merely smiles rather tauntingly, knowing full well that my mothers visit wasn't exactly a happy one.

" She's making me go to a therapist," I growled.

Clea stares at me and is obviously shocked by this if her bug eyes are anything to go by.

" Therapy, seriously?"

" Yeah, I have my first appointment next week. Oh what joy," I intoned sarcastically.

" That seriously blows Faye, I'm sorry," She intoned apologetically.

" This is just another way for her to torture me until I submit and become her carbon copy," I growled, " Ugh, I just want to strangle that bitch sometimes. I don't know how John deals with her, he must have the patience of a saint."

John's my older brother and is able to integrate himself into my mother's crowd while I'm like the dirty black sheep that no one wants. I sometimes envy him for his ability to easily conform to our mother's expectations, but I then remember that in doing so would make me weak. I'm not saying that John's weak, but he could seriously do with breaking from her. All she does is hold people back as she tries to mold them into what she believes is perfection.

" John's probably still doing drugs," She intoned nonchalantly as she skims through the latest issue of _Vouge._

I growl, hating the fact that John for a short time did drugs in order to deal with the family drama. However, just because I said he's able to easily conform doesn't necessarily mean that his methods are exactly healthy. Clea and I have staged several interventions, but with no success. No, John's too far-gone right now to see sense.

" So, your time of the month is coming up soon. Are you going to the cabin or staying here?"

" The cabin. I need to get away after today's bombshell," I replied warily.

" Do you want me to come with you?" She intoned gently.

" Nah," I intoned, " I can't run the risk of you getting hurt Clea, especially with all of this pent up anger right now."

" Faye, everything's gonna be alright. You're a survivor, just remember that."

I smile and then decide to retire for the evening. As I lay awake I can't help but stew over my mothers visit, amongst other things. How can my mother be so damn pretentious to think that anyone would want to be like her? To live in her world is like living under a stuffy blanket. There's no air to breathe and if you stay under too long you'll eventually suffocate and die.

I'd rather die than live in her world of illusions, but then again, I'd be a hypocrite if I were to say that I myself don't live under a mask. I too have to wear a mask to protect my secret from getting out.

I sigh, turning over to my side as I feel my insomnia kick in once more. This always happens to me when she visits. I've a tendency to analyze everything she says, picking it apart until it's nothing but a shriveled mass of crap. I hate that she has such an affect on me, but having been in her clutches for so long only to be freed years later can fuck anyone up.

You know what's ironical? I think that therapy could help me even if I do resent the very idea of it. I do have some serious issues, one of which consists of my resentment towards my mother, but the others mostly pertain to my condition. I finally feel myself getting drowsy and I eventually fall into that blissful place called sleep.

(Dream Sequence/ Flashback)

_July 4__th__, 2009. _

_" Faye, hey Faye, grab me a beer already." _

_I look to Trey, my college buddy and potential boyfriend as I swagger over to him._

_" Here you go," I intoned as I give him the 'look,' which basically means that I'm trying to get him interested enough to hook up with me. _

_He smirks and I inwardly groan with want. He is so damn hot in a Robert Pattinson sort of way. Tina and a few other buddies walk on over, beers in hand and as the party kicks into high gear I revel in the sexually charged atmosphere. _

_" I thought you were going to hook up with Trey tonight, he talks about you like non stop," Tina whispered. _

_" I'm just waiting for the perfect moment," I whispered. _

_Our conversation's cut short when we hear a menacing growl coming from the bushes. _

_" What was that?" Tina asked as her frightened eyes scan the area. _

_" It's probably just a dog," I replied nonchalantly. _

_" Yeah," she chuckled hesitantly. _

_A few minutes of uninterrupted silence pass as I work up the courage to ask Trey out. That's when it attacks. We don't see it at first but the screams are enough to tell us that whatever it is, is dangerous. Tina and I scream as we run back to the bomb fire to see four dead mutilated bodies strewn across the grass. Trey's lifeless body is almost hard to recognize except for High School class ring that still lays on his semi mutilated finger. The other three bodies are unrecognizable, but that's not what concerns me at the moment. _

_The thing is massive. It almost looks like a huge dog with its cold black fur and golden eyes tinged with red, making them look almost orange. _

_" Holy Shit!" Tina and I both exclaimed. _

_The big dog seems to be feasting on one the bodies and it's eyes shift to us when it senses us. We both stand there, terrified and are too afraid to move. It growls, its eyes are menacing and he then lunges towards us. We both scream and run in the other direction, but it's too late. The dog lunges towards us and I scream when I feel its massive claws scratch my back painfully. I fall to the ground, too stunned to do anything else at the moment as I feel a pain so intense engulf me like an open flame._

_I groan and slowly turn my head to see Tina lying dead on the floor with her throat torn out. The big dog continues to devour her flesh as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Tears stream down my face and my body starts to shake with fear, but at the same time I feel numb and am unable to move. I know I'm next once it's done eating her, but before it can do anything else a gunshot pierces the air. The beast stops what's doing and then growls. He continues to look past me as he continues to growl angrily. _

_Something must've spooked it because it then whimpers and runs for the forest, leaving me to lay there in agony that it has caused. As the pain gets worse I fight to stay conscious. I slip in and out of consciousness as I try to observe the flurry of movement around me. It isn't until I feel something prick my arm and then a rush of relief that I begin to feel even sleepier. My fight to stay conscious becomes damn near impossible, and when all is said and done, I finally let myself slip away…._

_I'm back in the woods, it's night and the moon is full. A pain so intense engulfs my body as an incredible transformation starts to occur within me. All I feel is pain, unbearable pain and such anger. My body continues to burn as my bones crack. I go into cardiac arrest, I can't breath and I scream as I feel everything within my body shift and change. The last thing I hear before I black out is a loud howl…_

(End of Dream Sequence/Flashback)

I wake up in a sheen of sweat and all I can think of at the moment is the one dream that's been plaguing me for years. My body is drenched in sweat and so is my bed. I groan as I at the clock to see that it's 3AM.

" Aw fuck," I groaned.

Why can't I just get away from my daily nightmare, if only for a few hours at least? Is it too much to ask? Obviously, or why else would I constantly dream about it? That incident started it all and has shaped me into the person I am today. It's ruined my life in every way, shape and form. I used to be a happy-go-lucky college graduate with a bright future, but that party in the woods blew it all to hell. I regret going to that stupid party, but no amount of wishing will turn back time. I am who I am and there's nothing in the world that will be able to change it.

I manage to fall back asleep without any nightmares and groan when my alarm continues to ring annoyingly. I growl and bury my head in my pillow as my other hand searches for the infernal thing that dares to disrupt my precious sleep. I grab a hold of it and then forcibly grab it, thus breaking it as I throw it across the room. I smile as I bury myself deeper into the bed as I mentally will myself to fall back asleep instead of getting ready for work.

I manage a few minutes before Clea comes bouncing in with her usually bubbly attitude.

" Wake up sleepy head, it's a new day," She said cheerfully.

I growl and throw the covers over my head to block out the sun.

" Get out!" I snapped.

" Awww, did you dream of chasing bunnies again? If so, just so you know, you'll never be able to eat them," She chuckled.

I hear her move about my room like a busy worker bee and I groan as I feel the sunlight hit my face. She sets a mug of coffee down and then grabs the covers off me.

" Come on lazy ass, you've got a paycheck to bring home or else we'll be behind in rent again."

" So, we can always live in the cabin," I yawned.

" Oh hell no! I ain't living in some backwoods cabin with an outhouse for a toilet. Now stop talkin' crazy and get the fuck up," She demanded.

" Shut up," I growled.

" Get up!" Clea demanded.

" No."

" Get your ass up, I made waffles," She intoned.

As I slowly come back to the land of the living I can clearly smell the sent of waffles, eggs and sausage permeate the air.

" Mmmmm…" I sighed and then slowly get out of bed.

After a delicious breakfast and a shitload of caffeine I head off to work. As an_ Apple_ employee and a closet computer hacker I just get by. I could do better, but I know it's better to play it safe and have a low-key job…well, _lowish._ I work at the Genius Bar, so my job is pretty _averageish._

As the week passes by I can feel that time approaching like a bad omen. My eyes have taken on their usual golden hue, all of my senses are more heightened and I'm easily agitated. I feel as if I'm going to burst out of my skin, but I know it's just the monster within me trying to clamor to the surface. As I prepare myself for another night of pure and undiluted hell I can't help but think of my upcoming therapy session.

Why does she always have to meddle? No therapist or any amount of medication can help me. I'm damaged goods, as it were. I'm a freak of nature, an abomination and most importantly, I'm a monster. If you didn't know me you'd probably be thinking that I'm being too critical of my self, but I can assure you that I'm not.

I drive miles out of the city and when I get to my destination I can't help but look up at the approaching full moon and sigh. If I were normal I'd think the moon to be beautiful, but for me it's now just another bad omen of what's to come. As I prepare myself as per usual my phone rings and I groan when I see that it's mother. I don't pick it up and let it go to voice mail. I just can't deal with that bitch right now, especially now.

My body feels like livewire and my minds fully alert. As I strip down a few tears escape my eyes as per usual. I slowly walk back outside and groan as I feel the first ripple of pain. Not a second goes by before another ripple of pain penetrates my body. I crawl on all fours as the pain becomes too much and scream as I feel the change. My heart's racing and I can barely breathe, but this doesn't stop the change. I continue to scream in agony until I can no longer recognize my own voice.

An intense anger courses through me as my vision starts to change. At this point all I can see is red as the anger escalates to frenzy. I feel the hunger upon me as I fade into the background. The last thing I hear is a familiar howl that escapes my lips…

I hate mornings, especially ones where I wake up buck-naked and in the middle of the woods. I groan as I slowly wake up to find a dead deer carcass beside me that's been ripped to shreds.

" Ugh, disgusting," I intoned.

I quickly get up to distance myself from the poor animal that I had slaughtered last night. I feel like complete and utter shit and I could eat a horse, pun intended. I shiver as I quickly make my way to the cabin to find my phone ringing like crazy.

" Oh Clea, just give me a damn minute," I growled.

After checking in with her I make my way to the rather pathetic excuse of a shower to wash all of the dirt and grime. When I'm done I can't help but look in the mirror to assess the damage. I look like hell as per usual afterwards. My face has several scratches as well as my arms and legs. The biggest scar is in the middle of my abdomen. I groan and hiss as I pull my shirt over my head, my whole body aches and I feel as if I have a freaking hangover. When my phone rings once more I want to throw it across the room, but I refrain from doing so. I see that it's Clea again and I groan, needing the peace a quiet.

" What?" I hissed

" Faye, omg thank God you picked up, you gotta get back to the city, quick."

" Why?"

" Your mum called to remind you that you have that appointment with the therapist today. She sounds pissed because you didn't pick your phone and I had to lie, and you know how I hate lying to your mother. I swear to God that woman has a built in lie detector," She rambled on.

" Awww fuck, really?"

" Yeah, so you better get back here pronto. You've only a few hours," She said in a panicky voice.

" Awww damn it!" I growled.

As I ride back to the city I can help but feel slightly nervous about my impromptu therapy session. Therapy means me opening up and I can't exactly tell the truth. Doing so would surely assure me a place in a loony bin, that or a government facility where I'll be experimented on. As I continue to drive I begin to formulate a strategy in order to appease the therapist without revealing the sordid details of my secret life. No, my particular monster needs to remain caged.

End Chapter

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of my story. I am a huge Hannibal fan and this idea's been stewing in my brain since the pilot. Anyways,**

**Enjoy**

**Sexyknickers**


	2. Dr Lecter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Thomas Harris Trilogy nor do I own anything from the NBC Hannibal series. I only own my own characters. **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, favorite, followed and who's reviewed chapter 1. I really appreciate it and I am glad you like it so far….**

**Chapter 2: Dr. Lecter**

Have you ever been in a situation where you'd rather bash your head in instead of following through with a certain obligation? I'm sure you've all been there at one point or another. My overbearing bitch of a mother has forced me into therapy. If she knew the other side of me then she'd sure as hell leave me alone. Either that or she'll have me killed for being an abomination of nature. So, as I walk into the building where the said therapist is located I can't help but be on my guard.

My condition, as I like to call it enables me to have heightened scenes and my gut tells me that I'm not the only predator in this building. So, as I cautiously make my way to the office I hear the familiar and annoying chatter.

" You gotta be kidding me," I groan.

_" I want to thank you again Dr. Lector for agreeing to see my daughter…"_

She probably paid him off like she usually does when she wants something.

_" Your quite welcome Mrs. Hooper, I can assure you that you're daughter's in safe hands. I will help her as best I can," _A rather male and cultured voices uttered rather cordially.

I cautiously step into the rather posh looking waiting room to see my mother talking to the said therapist. He's handsome, but posh with his perfectly tailored three- pieced suit, what looks like Italian shoes and smug sense of satisfaction that reeks of upper class snobbery. When they both notice me I want to shrink away from such attention, but I remain semi confident as I walk towards them, determined to show them that I don't need therapy.

The therapist in question eyes me clinically and of course gives me a once over as he eyes my attire disdainfully. Yeah, wearing a ratty old pair of jeans, a, " _"Omg, you Killed Kenny,"_ T-Shirt and a pair of sneakers isn't exactly elegant attire, but I could care less right now.

" Mother, I didn't expect you to be here," I said in a mock cheery voice.

On the inside, I'm mentally bashing my head against a wall, and I want to rip her head off at the same time. She eyes me disdainfully and _tuts _as she takes in my attire. I roll my eyes and the said therapist smirks, finding our motherly daughter interaction amusing.

" Well, I had to make sure that you'd actually show up, and I must say you could've worn more appropriate clothing my dear," She intoned annoyingly.

My dear? Oh, so were on a " my dear" basis now? God, she is such a freaking social climber and suck up. At least I'm semi honest about myself, except for the whole wolf thing.

" I was on a hunting trip and forgot about the appointment. I was a few hours away from the city and didn't have time to change," I sighed.

" You hunt?" My mother asked, completely shocked by this.

I inwardly smirk, wondering how she'd react if she really knew what kind of hunting I did last night. She'd probably have a heart attack, not like that's a good thing, but her reaction would be priceless nevertheless.

" Yeah," I muttered, " It's a new hobby of mine, it helps relieve stress," I muttered awkwardly.

She raises an eyebrow and then looks to Dr. Lecter.

" Well, I'm going to leave you two alone so you can get on with your session," She intoned cheerfully.

Dr. Lector smiles, shakes her hand and then leads me into the room. He doesn't say anything aside from telling me to take a seat. I briefly take in his very big, but aesthetically pleasing office that's also immaculate in so many ways. There isn't an inch of dust anywhere, everything's in its place in perfect order and I can tell that my psychiatrist is a neat freak. Great, he's probably really anal about everything. He sits down and then crosses his legs in a rather casual manner as he prepares to take notes. He then stares at me expectantly and I continue to eye him clinically noticing every intricate detail that makes him who is. His scent, his hair, his clothes, and basically everything are so sickeningly immaculate.

With my enhanced eyesight I have the ability to see what most normal human beings can't. Even as I glace at the small plant in the window I can clearly see how intricately beautiful it is in detail from where I'm sitting. It's like looking at everything through a super HD lens, and I can zoom in and out like a camera when I want to look at something more closely. It does come in handy every once and a while.

" Would you care to start, Miss Hooper?" He asked cordially.

I look to him, replying, " What do you want to know Dr. Lector?"

" Whatever you care to tell me, Miss Hooper," He replied.

I smile to myself and find his response oddly amusing, and reply, " Dr. Lector, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't need therapy and the only reason why I'm here is to appease my overbearingly uptight mother."

He smirks, replying, " Yes, I could already tell during your little session with your mother just now. You seemed uncomfortable, would you care to discuss that?"

I snort, replying, " What's there to tell? She's an overbearing, uptight social climber who's had way too much plastic surgery for her own good. You probably already know that she made my life a living hell, thus making me rebel even more as an adolescent. Need I say more, Doctor?" I finished almost mockingly.

He raises an eyebrow and frowns disapprovingly, " Your hostility is rather rude Miss Hooper. I'm only here to help you."

I sigh, knowing that I've made an error.

" Look, I'm sorry for being rude, but how would you feel if you were forced to do something that you didn't want to do? And besides, I'm not one to bear all of my secrets to a complete stranger," I replied.

" You're a consenting adult who's agreed to therapy. In time you will learn to trust me Miss Hooper and right now you feel as if your being backed into a corner, which is normal for anyone not used to the process."

I chuckle bitterly, replying, " You make it sound so easy Doctor, but in truth, I can't really afford to trust anyone."

" And why is that Miss Hooper? Is it because you're afraid of letting people in to see who you really are?"

It's not who, it's what, but he doesn't need to know that. In fact, in order for me to get around this whole therapy crap, I gotta lie through my teeth to convince him that I'm really okay. If he even had a inkling that I was anything but, things would not turn out pretty, especially for him.

" I guess you could say that," I replied nonchalantly.

" And what is it about yourself that makes you hide away, is it a past experience that has made you cautious or is it something else?"

I inwardly laugh at the nature of the question. Yes Dr. Lector, one word, Werewolf. Do you actually believe that I'm going to openly admit that I turn into a monster every month?

" I've always been a cautious person by nature Dr. Lector, that is nothing new," I replied.

" Perhaps your need for caution is the result of a childhood trauma. Sometimes trauma's that have happened to us in the past change us."

Aside from my condition I will openly admit that my mothers behavior and overbearing and deceptive nature had turned me into a cautious person long before the accident.

" And you've probably already figured out that my mother was the initial root for my trust issues," I replied in a bored tone.

He smirks, replying, " From what I could tell from your exchange outside my office, your mother is indeed overbearing and intrusive. I imagine that you've tried to tell her on numerous occasions, but she still fails to see the truth."

I nod, replying, " She claims to care about me and yet she consistently lies, manipulates and will go to any cost to get what she wants. She wants to control every aspect of my life because I'm basically a failure in her eyes."

" And do you feel like a failure, Miss Hooper?"

I don't respond right away, I can't. Am I happy? My condition has put a damper on my life, but that doesn't mean I don't have one. I'm comfortable where I am right now career wise, I make good money, I have a kick ass best friend and I occasionally hook up with a guy to relieve the occasion "itch" that just has to be scratched every once and a while. Yeah, maybe my life isn't exactly one to boast about, but it's my life on my own terms. Overall, I think I've succeeded in my own way because if I were weaker I would've given in to my mother ages ago.

" No Dr. Lector I don't feel like a failure. I've managed to create a life for myself on my own terms, which was in itself very difficult because of my mother."

" Despite your mother's overbearing nature I believe that she really does care about you and your welfare," He replied in a clinical tone.

" I'm curious doctor, what exactly did my mother tell you that made you agree to see me?" I asked curiously.

" That you were involved in a horrible accident in the woods 5 years ago, which she believes has severely traumatized you," He replied.

I visibly tense at the mention of the 'incident' that has for forever changed my life. I also feel an intense anger towards my mother for mentioning this to him, but I'm not surprised either. My rather erratic behavior since the accident would raise anyone's eyebrows. I know I can't tell this quack the whole truth, but that doesn't mean I have to lie either.

" Do you believe that I'm traumatized?"

He continues to stare at me and I get the urge to fidget due to nerves, but I remain composed as he continues t assess me silently.

"Seeing as this is our first appointment I'm afraid that I can't give you an definitive answer to that question," He replied.

I sigh, knowing that he isn't going to give me his ready opinion, and the fact that he claims that my mother really cares about me is debatable.

" And what else has she told you, Doctor?"

" She mentioned that since the accident you've become anti-social and only have a few, if any friends. She also mentioned that you've been unable to keep a decent job due to some unfortunate outbursts involving you and your coworkers. Lastly, she said that you also have a tendency to disappear at least once a month for a few days and then come home looking tired, haggard and a little roughed up, like you were in a fight."

Shit, this isn't good. I knew this therapy thing would be a bad idea. How am I supposed to respond to that? I can't tell him the truth, so what do I tell him?

" Well, she is correct Dr. Lector, but this doesn't mean I need therapy," I replied lamely, knowing that by saying this I look stupid.

He gives me a look that says, " Really Miss Hooper?" but, me, having trained myself so well to mask my true emotions, merely smile instead.

" Miss Hooper, I'm going to be honest with you," he sighed.

" Okay…" I intoned warily.

" Your behavior shows that you're clearly suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, which has clearly been untreated until now."

" I thought you couldn't diagnose me from just one session," I replied slyly.

He raises an eyebrow at my curtness and I restrain an eye roll. Seriously, this man is all manners and class. It's stifling.

" I'm only stating the obvious Miss Hooper, you've more complex issues that we need to get through," He stated.

Oh goodie more therapy with Dr. Creepy. No amount of talking will help me. Nope, I'm royally fucked and cursed.

" Do you really think that by talking about it will make things better doctor?" I replied in a somewhat seething tone.

" That depends on you Miss Hooper. You have to be willing to accept that you need help in order to help yourself. I'm only here to lead you in the right direction."

I chuckle, replying, " No amount of therapy can change what has happened doctor. Sure, maybe talking about what happened would make me feel better, but it won't change what I've become."

Shit, did I just say that? Okay, I just sailed way too close to the wind there. Let's just hope he doesn't dig too deep into that one.

He raises an eyebrow and gazes at me curiously, as if intrigued by my rather cryptic answer.

" And what have you become, Miss Hooper?"

I stare at him, unsure of what to say at first. How do I answer such a question? A question like that is difficult to lie about and even harder to tell the truth about. If I were to tell him what that night turned me into he'd send me to the freaking loony bin and that would be the end of my life, as I know it. No, lying is my only option if I want to keep a semblance of a life.

" Miss Hooper, I believe it's rude to ignore a person when they ask you a question," he replied in a slightly irritated tone.

I look to him and inwardly shake myself out of my mini day dream, saying, " Erm, sorry about that doctor, and to answer your question, I've become-well-let's just call it, a monster."

He raises an eyebrow and then briefly looks to his watch and then says, " I'm afraid that our time is up Miss Hooper. "

Oh thank God!

" Oh what a shame," I replied in a mock sad tone, but he raises an eyebrow to show his obvious displeasure of my so-called bad attitude.

" I would like to see you in two weeks Miss Hooper," He intoned as he looks at his appointment book.

After scheduling my next appointment he graciously leads me out of the room and I almost bump into a rather fat looking nervous man with a handkerchief.

" Oh, um, excuse me," He intoned nervously.

I merely nod and then leave the stuffy office, but not before seeing Dr. Lector continue to stare at me intensely. His stare frightens and intrigues me. He looks like he wants to devour me, but is also intrigued by me, as if I'm a puzzle that he wants to solve. I quickly leave, needing to be away from him because the feeling of the other predator was so strong when I was with him. I know without a doubt that he is the predator that I sensed when I first entered the building.

Thank God I was able to keep my cool, but I admit that I was also distracted by the conversation and trying not to divulge to him of my terrible curse. As I make my way to the parking lot I smile as I see my black gleaming motorcycle just waiting to be ridden. As I mount the bike I can't help but look up at his window. I see nothing at first and when he emerges he looks straight down at me, making me shiver uncomfortably.

As I ride away my mind is partially focused on the road. I can't help but think about Dr. Lector and his overall creepiness. There's just something about him that is off and my wolf is sure as hell letting me know it as well. From what I could see, everything about is so incredibly perfect, too perfect. It's like a grand illusion that hides his monster within. What's worse is that he's now my therapist.

He reminds me of a sleek panther, beautiful, elegant and graceful, but deadly at the same time. Now all I have to do is to wait for the other shoe to drop. When I finally arrive home I roll my eyes when I see some random guy running embarrassingly out of my apartment.

" The middle of the day, really?" I sighed.

The room smells of sex and to the point where I'm almost gagging. Ugh, Clea is such a slut.

" Clea, you seriously need to clean because I can smell the after affects of your afternoon delight."

She sighs and then rolls her eyes as she enters the kitchen dressed only in a towel.

" Oh belt up Faye, it's not that bad, and besides, not everyone has your sense of smell."

" Just clean up Clea," I sighed irritably.

" Awww," she crooned, " did someone have a rough night?"

I give her a deadly glare and she merely grins, unafraid.

" My night was great compared to what I had to go through this past hour," I growled.

" Was therapy that bad?"

I nod, replying, " Yeah, it sucked so much ass and my therapist is fuckin' creepy."

" Bad luck Faye," She replied in an apologetic tone.

" You think," I intoned sarcastically.

" Yeah, I so would not want to be in your shoes right now."

" He says that I've complex issues and that I'm suffering from some post-traumatic stress because of the accident," I intoned sarcastically.

" What a load of bull," Clea snorted.

" Yeah, post-traumatic stress disorders my ass," I snorted as I sip on a beer.

" He may be able to help you though."

I snort, replying, " With what? No amount of therapy's going to get rid of the wolf."

She rolls her eyes, replying, " He could help you with your stress and uncontrollable anger Faye, and maybe in time you can learn to control the wolf itself."

I consider the idea and I must admit that she could be onto something, but in order for that to happen I'd have to be more open with him. Considering what's at stake I know that I'd have to be careful and choose my words carefully, but I can sense that he's a very intelligent man and it would be hard to outsmart him. I'm not saying that I'm stupid, but I'm not as smart as him either. Plus, there is the fact that my instincts tell me not to trust him and be wary of him during our therapy sessions.

" You're right, but I'd have to lie my ass off and therapists are trained to catch out liar's Clea. He's an intelligent man, so he won't be easy to fool."

Clea sighs as she gently puts her hand on my shoulder. I find her small gesture comforting. She's the only one who knows, who understands and accepts me the way I am. Her and I became best friends during my last job at a local cable company that we both worked for a few years back and ever since then we've been best friends. She has her quirks, but ultimately she's a trooper through and through when it comes to the weird and unexplainable.

As time passes I decide to take the rest of the day to enjoy the nice day and do some shopping when my Uncle Jasper calls me and invites me to a late lunch.

" Faye, I've a favor to ask of you," He intoned with hopeful eyes.

I roll my eyes and chuckle as I down another diet coke, replying. " If it's to a masquerade ball the answer is no. I'm a terrible dancer and your social scene is so not my scene."

Jasper is awesome, wealthy, successful, but is rather inconspicuous about his wealth. He's a retired cardiologist who dotes on me for some odd reason. Mother hates him because he's rather bohemian in a way and loves rock music despite his social standing.

" I'll get you front row tickets to the _Black Rebel Motorcycle Concert_," He said in as sing song voice as he waggles his eyebrows shamefully.

" Bribing me, really? Uncle Jazz you're shameful," I chuckled.

" Oh come on Faye, it's just some boring charity concert for the Orchestra and a little after party that I'm forced to attend," He sighed dramatically for effect.

" You're retired, say you moved to the Bahamas, that'll get them off your back," I chuckled.

" Oh you know me," He chuckled, " I'm a sucker for charity, but these benefits are full of self involved snobs. Anyways, I need a date and with you by my side I'll feel like a young man all over again," He chuckled.

" Oh Jazz," I sighed, " I'm not good at those things, plus I get so bored quickly and there's always some snobbish dude hitting on me and trying to cop a feel, if you know what I mean?"

" Please," He pleaded, " Do this for an old ailing man Faye," He finished and gives me his best puppy dog look.

Yes, Jasper is a good sort of person who knows how to guilt trip you into anything. After a few minutes of this I roll my eyes and resign to my defeat.

" Fine," I sighed as I finish my lunch.

He claps his hands gleefully, replying, " Oh Goodie, now I won't feel like such an old fart."

I chuckle as I nearly guzzle down my burger. I must admit that _McDonalds_ never gets old and my metabolism is pretty fast so I just burn all of this off anyways. When he hands me a couple hundred of dollars my eyes widen.

"Jazz, why are you giving me a $700?" I asked in a tone full of disbelief.

He smiles with that familiar twinkle in his eye, saying, " It's for you to go and by yourself a nice outfit for tomorrow night. I would go for something black, it always suits you. Take that friend of yours, Clea, to go shopping with you. She has a nose for it."

Rejecting the money would be rude, so I shakily put it in my wallet.

" Clea will love it, shopping is like her second occupation," I chuckled.

He smiles as he nibbles on some nuggets, making me smile. Later on, Clea and I decide to go shopping, which isn't a particular favorite pass time of mine. Yeah, ever since the accident there's been a lot of things about me that has changed, including my love for shopping. It just doesn't seem as important or as fun as it used to be. After hours, and I mean hours of trying on dress after dress I sigh in defeat.

" Clea, I am not going to this thing looking like a prostitute," I growled.

I hear Clea sigh irritably from outside in sheer frustration. Yes, I'm not exactly the easiest person to shop with.

" It's not the dresses, it's you!" She shouted.

I sigh as I try on this particular tight fitting, black knee length cocktail dress. It's slightly sheer at the top and back, but not enough to be improper.

" I like it," I murmured.

" Let me see it!" Clea exclaimed excitedly.

I sigh as I walk out of the changing stall and Clea claps her hands excitedly as she takes me in.

" Perfect! Oh my god! You look like a million bucks!" She exclaimed happily.

" I feel like a million bucks," I replied almost giddily, feeling good for once.

" How much?" Clea asked.

I chuckle." Let's just say a lot, okay."

Clea and I go our separate ways and as I make my way to my apartment I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being watched. All of my senses are on high alert as I search out the unknown predator in the darkness with perfect clarity. That's another thing about being a _lycan_, we've incredibly good night vision. I see a rather nice car in the distance and gasp when I see its occupant.

" What the fuck?" I muttered.

It's none other than Dr. Lecter. I continue to stand there feeling confused, intrigued, but mostly scared. Why in the hell would my therapist be in a car at night at the end of my street? He's too far away for normal eyesight so he doesn't realize that I'm watching him, as he watches me with an intense expression. Feeling freaked out at this point, I quickly grab my keys and make my way into my apartment building.

I run to my door and immediately lock it behind me, feeling safe in my little cocoon of my apartment. I quickly make my way to my window to see if his car is still there and to my utter dismay, it is. I make sure that he doesn't see me and continue to stare at him for a few moments. His gaze is predatory, making me growl angrily. What the fuck is this man's game? He's stalking me; I know it because it's too much of a coincidence for him to be here at this time of night. Question is, why?

I knew that this man was trouble the first time I clapped eyes on him. Everything about him screams predator despite his outer shell. No normal human being would be able to see it, but like any wild animal, a wolf is instinctual. I peek once again out my window to find the car gone. I sigh, relieved to know that he hadn't realized that I could see him. Sleep doesn't come easy tonight and when I finally drop off I feel a familiar presence once again, but I'm already out by time I realize just how close the presence is, or should I say, _his _presence.

End Chapter

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I just love the Hannibal series. Anyways, to all of my other readers, I should be done with my Lawless chapter pretty soon. **

**Take Care**

**Sexyknickers**


	3. Opera Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Thomas Harris Trilogy nor do I own anything from the NBC Hannibal series. I only own my own characters. **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life has been kicking my ass and FF has not exactly been on my list of high priorities. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 3: Opera Woes**

**Dr. Lecter's P.O.V**

It had been a particularly boring week before _she _came into it. Her strangely beautiful golden eyes are what first caught my attention. Her lightly tanned, but peaches and cream unblemished skin looked so smooth to the touch, almost like…silk. Her delectable curves, despite her atrocious attire would make any woman envious and any man lustful. Her raven black hair, despite it's disheveled state looked soft to the touch and her overall scent was intoxicating to the senses.

I remember fantasizing about having her for dinner, but her story outweighs my desire for her flesh…. _for now_. Yes, she was rather crass at times during our session, which would earn her one-way ticket onto my table, but everything about this woman intrigues me. She's intelligent, astute, but is haunted about the accident. From what I read in the newspaper articles online, some large animal literally devoured her classmates except for her, which makes her the sole survivor.

According to her rather overbearing mother she's never been the same since, which is understandable since she witnessed her friends being torn to bits and then eaten. I believe that the sheer cannibalistic nature of this rather intriguing case is what initially draws me in the most. The fact that she was left nearly unscathed is incredible considering the said animal in normal circumstances would've killed and devoured her as well. Despite her attempts to appear outwardly tough, she's fragile like a china doll that's ready to break.

I'm curious to see how long her fragile mind can last under my care. I also can't figure out just how long I'll play with this fragile little doll of mine either. I will not deny that she is a very beautiful young woman who enticed me to have wicked thoughts of a carnal nature when I first beheld her. Having her on my couch, as it were however was almost unbearable.

She reminds me of a wild mare in so many ways, beautiful and angry, but passionate. She does however have certain qualities, which if nurtured properly could prove to be useful to me. Yes, this fragile little doll just needs to be tamed...

**Faye's P.O.V**

I hate socialites and this private little island that they inhabit. Everything about their world is one illusion after another. One could get caught up in it if they were foolish enough to do so. Sadly, my mother is one of those people. If I had of known that she'd be attending tonight's little _shin dig _that I was guilt tripped into attending, then I'd of purposely broken my leg just to get out of it. I of course am a fool who can be easily guilt tripped into things. Well, it depends on the person and their ability to manipulate because I'm pretty resilient most of the time.

As I sit in my seat I take in the beautiful concert hall before me. Every texture, sound, and taste is magnified, making the hall even more beautiful. I continue to stare rather lethargically around the room and then pause when I see my mother. She's laughing, carefree and is totally unaware of my presence. I feel annoyed, but not surprised that she is here tonight. She's always apart of some charitable event as long as it makes her look good to the other shallow socialites. Yes, she's in her element tonight and ironically, I'm totally out of mine.

Even before the accident I've never been a true socialite no matter how hard my mother had tried to groom me to be one. Yes, I went to social edict classes, wore pretty dresses with bows and basically did everything a good little girl should do. On the inside however, I've always been a rebel. As I the orchestra tunes up to ready for their performance I continue to stare around the room to see if there is anyone here that I know.

I continue my endless search and then immediately stop when I see the one person that I dread above all others, Dr. Lecter.

" Aw shit," I groaned, " Of all the people in Baltimore it would be you!" I muttered irritably.

I continue to watch him interact with several people around him. He's well polished and I hate to admit, handsome in his tux. Needless to say, if he wasn't my therapist and wasn't so creepy, I'd do him. Yeah, he may be a slightly older than I, but that doesn't take away the fact that he is a handsome man. Anyways, as if sensing my gaze he then looks up to exactly where I am.

" Shit," I gasped, " He saw me!"

His eyes widen a bit when he spots me, as if he's surprised to see me here of all places. He devours me with his penetrating gaze, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I either look really good or bad because he's now been staring at me for almost over a minute, which in my book constitutes as being rude. As if sensing his blunder he then returns attention back to the people beside him. I sigh in relief, but am still wary of his presence.

As the concert's about to start I can't help but glance over at the space where my therapist occupied to find him gone. My eyes dart around the room to find him sitting in another spot where he has perfect view of both the stage and myself. His gaze on me is intense and intrusive, making me feel uncomfortable as well as intrigued. What is about me that interests him so much? I stare him down determinedly and this only serves to amuse him. I briefly roll my eyes and turn my attention towards Jasper, who's dozing quietly in his chair. I chuckle and gently nudge him as the concert's about to start.

When the music starts to play I totally engross myself within it, thus forgetting about Dr. Lecter. As time goes on I can feel his gaze on me from time to time, but I don't let it affect me in the slightest. As the intermission comes to ahead Jasper nudges me playfully.

" It seems that you have an avid admirer tonight, dear Faye," He whispered playfully in my ear.

I chuckle and briefly gaze down at my shoes, blushing at the thought. Despite the fact that I am no novice to men and their attention, I still blush whenever someone notices me. It seems so unreal that any one would be interested in me, especially now.

" Stop_ joshin'_ me Jasper, I doubt anyone would be interested in little old me, " I chuckled.

" Oh contraire little one, you have one particular and slightly older male admirer sitting right over there," He gestured and I follow his finger and gasp when he points to Dr. Lecter, who's chatting with someone at the moment.

" That's my therapist," I hissed, " He's probably just analyzing me again so he can later tell me that I'm crazier than a bowl of freaking fruit loops," I finished irritably.

" You're seeing a therapist?" He asked, clearly surprised by this.

I chuckle bitterly, replying, " Yeah, ever since dear old mother decided that I was too much of an embarrassment to be apart of her " perfect world, " so she decided to guilt trip me into seeing a therapist," I hissed.

He gasps, clearly baffled by this.

" You don't need to see a damn therapist! You're perfectly fine and mentally sound despite the accident," He intoned angrily and is clearly displeased by my mother's constant interference in my life.

" I had no choice," I hissed, " she got together with my manager and he agreed to keep me on only if I were to see a therapist."

" The nerve of that woman, damn that meddling little bitch!" He growled.

" My sister has some nerve subjecting you to such tortures. I will speak to her and will fix her wagon good and proper," He growled.

I eye him warily and reply, " Please—um— please don't, Uncle Jazz. If you confront her it will only strengthen her resolve and besides, these sessions won't be on a permanent basis."

" I should hope not," He intoned, clearly affronted, " If you go for too long you will surely go mad."

" You got that right," I chuckled.

He doesn't laugh and I can tell by the furrow of his brow that he's still pissed off at his sister. As the music resumes we both return our attention back to the concert and when all is said and done, I am sort of glad that I came tonight. The music was nice and relaxing and spending time with Uncle Jasper always perks me up when I'm feeling down. Despite the fact that he has no idea about my condition, he gets me and respects me for who I am.

" Now it's time to face the hungry wolves," He whispered in my ear as we head towards the private gathering for the after party.

I inwardly chuckle at such an ironical term of phrase. I smile at all the passerby's as Jasper gently takes me by the arm and guides me towards the crowd of people. I smile politely and mind my p's and q's as Jasper chats amongst the guests with me standing dutifully by his side. The conversations are enough to bore a person to death, but I grin and bare it nevertheless. When Jasper finally releases me from his hold I immediately grab a glass of champagne and chug it down for all it's worth. After my third I glace over to see Dr. Lecter grinning at me as he's chatting with some other boring socialites. I blush, feeling slightly embarrassed by my intake of alcohol, but it won't affect me regardless.

My body temperatures higher than a normal human being just like my metabolism. The likelihood of me getting drunk is slim because I'll just burn it off, so I would have to consume way above the normal amount to really feel anything, which is what I'm going for. After the fourth or fifth glass I feel someone tap my shoulder. I inwardly groan when I realize that it's Dr. Lecter.

" I think you've had quite enough, don't you?" Dr. Lecter reprimanded.

I roll eyes and chug down another glass, replying, " I'm fine Doctor, I don't need a baby sitter, but I thank you for your concern."

He gives me a formidable glare that's supposed to be stern, but to me it's just annoying as hell. He then hands me a glass of water, saying,

" Here, drink," He demanded.

I roll my eyes and gently take the drink out of his hands. I chug it down to satisfy, but he scowls, replying,

" You're supposed to sip it, Miss Hooper."

I grin sheepishly, replying, " oops, all gone," I chuckled.

He rolls his eyes and takes the glass as he continues his array of reprimands.

" As your doctor I must advise against excessive drinking, Miss Hooper."

" I can hold my drink, but I thank you for your concern," I replied.

" Do you have adequate transportation, Miss Hooper?"

" Yeah, we took a taxi here."

He nods and then there comes the awkward silence, which is suddenly broken by an annoying familiar shrilly voice.

" My darling," the female voice intoned, " I didn't expect to see you here, oh what a delight."

" Aw fuck," I mumbled.

" Hey mother," I mumbled

" It's hello mother, and I must say, you look lovely sweetie," She intoned in a sickly sweet voice. The kind of voice she uses when she's trying to show off.

" Thanks," I drawled as I grit my teeth.

She turns to Dr. Lecter, who's eyeing her with a tentative smile, as if he's just as annoyed as I am by her presence.

" I'm so glad you could convince her to come Dr. Lecter, she needs to mix with her own kind."

Oh I'm so ready to give that woman an ass kicking of the year!

Dr. Lecter smirks, replying, " On the contraire Miss Hooper, I did not have the pleasure of inviting your daughter this evening."

She frowns and he chuckles, " And besides, it would be unethical considering I'm her psychiatrist."

Let's not forget creepy as well.

She chuckles, laughing off her blunders in her usual way to cover up the fact she's so utterly clueless about some things. Mum looks to me expectantly and I eye her with a quite distain, so not to offend her.

" Well child, who did you come with?" She demanded in her usual way.

I smile gleefully knowing that my response will surely send her reeling.

" I'm sure you remember Uncle Jasper…your brother?"

She immediately scowls, clearly angry and annoyed by the fact that I'd choose to come here with Jasper rather than her. Dr. Lecter continues to watch our exchange with amusement, but is hiding it very well.

" I see," She replied in a deathly calm tone, which means that she's beyond super pissed.

" Dr. Lecter, would you please excuse us, I need to have a world with my daughter, in private," She intoned in that same cordial, but dangerously calm tone that speaks volumes.

" By all means," He replied and smirks at me.

I get the urge to give him a well-deserved birdie, but I refrain from doing so. Mum drags me to the ladies room and then slams the door. She turns to face me angrily and I stare her down dangerously.

" How dare you show me up this way," She growled in that dangerously calm tone of hers.

I scoff, replying, " Show you up?" I scoff again, " I've done nothing of the sort, mother! The only person who's showing themselves up is you and your pathetic kiss ass routine."

" You dare! You dare bring shame on our family by keeping company with the likes of him?" She hissed, reminding me of an angry serpent.

" He's your brother!" I exclaimed, " And I am an adult the last time I checked and can make my own decisions, you don't own me mother," I finished, almost growling with an intense anger.

She takes a menacing step towards me, trying to appear frightening, but to me it's just pathetic.

" He's a menace and a disgrace to this family!" She shouted.

" And if I should ever catch you stepping out with him again, I swe-" I cut her off with a menacing growl that comes deep from within me.

I know that it was my wolf showing its displeasure and anger towards her. She takes a step back with widened eyes while I grin.

" Don't ever threaten me again, mother! You've meddled too long in my life and my private affairs," I growled.

" I was only-" I cut her off once more, saying,

" I have had enough mother. I am an adult and am entitled to my own opinions and if you don't like it then you know what to do," I hissed before taking my leave.

I grab the handle, but her voice stops me.

" What happened to my daughter?" She gasped, " My sweet, sweet daughter," She whispered as tears threaten to fall down her cheeks.

I sigh and continue to look at the door, unable to even stare at her for fear of the tumult of inner emotions being bare before her eyes.

" That daughter is gone mother, and no amount of therapy will ever bring her back. You just have to accept what is and move on," I replied.

A few seconds of silence goes by, but it feels like hours before she speaks, saying,

" What happened that night Faye? A night which to me seems to have made you into this," She said as she gestures to me sadly.

I want to tell her; secretly I want to be close to her because I do love her, sadly enough. How could I not? She's my mother and a bond like that is not so easily broken in my opinion, but I can't get close to her, or to anyone in a matter of fact. I could hurt her and even worse, so could the wolf inside me. Keeping my distance is safe and is the right thing to do.

" You know what happened mother," I murmured

She sniffs as tears fall down her face.

" I don't Faye, that's just it, I don't."

I sigh, replying, " I became a monster that night mother. A terrible, terrible monster," I rasped with emotion.

She looks at me and I can tell she's so utterly confused.

" It would be better for you to keep your distance. I don't want to hurt you anymore," I murmured.

Wow, what a way to be cryptic there Faye. Telling her that I became a monster may be lost on her, but it's still sailing close to the wind.

" Stay away from you?" She gasped, " You would push me away, only replace me with my brother?"

She's right in this instance. It doesn't make sense for me to choose Jasper over her, but Jasper doesn't meddle. He leaves me be and lets me sort out my shit in my own way. Mother meddles and her meddling could get her killed. I can't tell her that though, it would be cruel and insensitive.

" I—you just need to stay away mother," I intoned urgently and then walk out of the bathroom in a rush.

As I rush back into the room where the gathering's being held I see that Jasper's talking to Dr. Lecter, who seems genuinely interested in the conversation before he immediately spots me. His eyes once again rake over me as if he's devouring me with his eyes alone, which would make me feel uncomfortable if I wasn't in such a rush to get out of here. I did however detect a hint of lust in his ever-insistent gaze, which worries me since I'm his patient.

" Hey Jazz, I'm going to go because I've got an early shift tomorrow—" Jazz cuts me and merely nods in acknowledgement.

This of course is a lie, but Uncle Jazz doesn't need to know that. He also doesn't need to know that mum and I had a huge fight in the ladies bathroom, which is the reason why I need to leave before I do something stupid. Dr. Lecter gazes at me and I can tell he knows that I'm lying to get out of here. He gives me a knowing stare that speaks volumes and merely nods in acknowledgement, as if he somehow approves of my decision to leave so abruptly.

" Yeah, um, good evening Doctor," I said and then quickly walk out of the room.

The ride home is excruciatingly long and I can't help but replay my latest fight with mum in my mind. If she wasn't so intrusive and manipulative then I'd make more of an effort to have a relationship with her, but this sadly isn't the case. But one can dream, right? Anyways, as we're half way home I fish for my purse to pay him, only to find it missing. I then realize my blunder and curse a fair number of expletives. Thankfully the taxi rather begrudgingly drives me back to the Music Hall.

My purse is nowhere to be found and I curse as I pace inside of the entrance, wondering what I'm going to do.

" Aw damn it! "I growled.

" I believe this is what you're looking for?"

I abruptly turn around to face Dr. Lecter, who's got my tiny clutch purse in his hands. Damn, it just had to be him! I smile gratefully as he passes me my purse.

" Thank you, I was in such a rush to get out that I forgot it," I chuckled.

" Clearly," He replied.

I stare at him awkwardly for a moment before deciding to retreat, but he stops me once more.

" Forgive me, but I believe your driver decided it wasn't worth the wait," He said as he gestures for me too look at the now empty street.

" Oh that's just great," I growled.

" Would you care for a ride home? I believe both your mother and your uncle went home for the evening."

" Super," I intoned sarcastically, " And thank you, I would appreciate it."

His car is of course expensive and immaculately clean life his office. I shutter to think what he'd think if he saw my apartment. Wait; why the fuck would I care what he thinks? The silence is awkward as he drives me home, making me feel uncomfortable once again.

" Tell me Miss Hooper, why do you push your mother way when it's so obvious that she wants to help?"

I snort, replying, " Helping and meddling are two very different things Dr. Lecter."

He gives me a stern glare, but I challenge his with my own.

" You see how she is, she meddles and then turns it around to make it look like she cares," I intoned irritably.

" She's just following her maternal instinct. She knows that her daughter is suffering, so she wants to take it away. It's perfectly natural Miss Hooper."

Damn him and his astuteness, does he always have to be right?

" Yeah, well, she'd be better off staying as far away from me as possible, I'm toxic."

" You are only toxic to yourself Miss Hooper. The traumatic event has made you feel tainted somehow; making you think that it's transparent to everyone else, like an open book that everyone's able to read."

" Wow doctor, is this your version of a drive through session? I didn't think psychologists did that," I chuckled.

He smirks, replying, " It's just an observation, Miss Hooper."

I chuckle bitterly, " Yeah, well, I don't _think_ I'm tainted, I_ know_ I am."

" Only to yourself, Miss Hooper. It's all in your mind," He intoned in his usual manner when he's psychoanalyzing me.

I growl rather feral, giving him a mere glimpse of my inner wolf. This most definitely gets his attention. The purpose of my rather feral growl was to invoke fear, but it only served to intrigue him more. His gaze is direct, but curious as he observes me through his rear view mirror.

Okay, that's strange. I thought I'd scare him, but he looks like a man who's gotten his Christmas present early. His eyes shine with an intense curiosity that's making me feel like a rat caught in _his_ trap.

" Sorry, erm, frog, erm in my throat," I intoned awkwardly.

He doesn't respond and continues to drive rather slowly I might add, down the road to my humble abode, as it were. When I recognize my street I block out the preverbal noise around me and focus on my apartment to find it silent, which is strange since Clea is usually up and watching movies around this time of the night. Either that or she's has some random guy over, getting her 'itch' scratched, as it were.

When Dr. Lecter parks in front of my building I glance over at him to find him staring at me again. His eyes are as curious as ever, but there's that hint of lust that makes me feel uneasy, but strangely satisfied at the same time.

" Thank you Doctor Lecter for taking me home, I really appreciate it," I intoned courteously as I open the car door.

" It's my pleasure Miss Hooper," He replied.

I smile and get out of the car as gracefully as I can manage and merely nod my thanks before I make my way into my apartment building. As I make my way inside I can't help but feel that something's off. As I get close to my apartment I stop in the middle of the hallway when I smell an all too horrifyingly familiar scent, blood. It's fresh from what I can smell and is obviously human. My mind goes into full panic mode as I rush up the stairs and shakily unlock the door with my key. I rush into my apartment like a mad woman and take in the scent of fresh blood…familiar blood, which seems to be all over my apartment in spatters, but it does seem to be leading me to my destination.

As I follow the path of blood my stomach drops when I realize that it's leading me straight to Clea's room. Her door is covered with it. As I slowly open her bedroom door I gasp when I see her dead body lying haphazardly on the bed. My senses heighten even more as I go into shock. I immediately scan her mutilated body, taking in her injuries with such detail. She looks like she's been clawed to death by some kind of animal, much like my claws when I'm a wolf.

Tears stream down my face as I take in the scene to look for more hidden clues to find out who committed this horrible crime, but I find myself too numb to even sense anything more at the moment. I hear a familiar cultured voice in the distance, but I don't answer his call and continue to look at Clea's form on the bed numbly.

" Miss Hooper, I-" The voice stops and I can feel some one's body heat behind me.

Silence pierces the room and I then feel a hand on my shoulder as a person tries to gently rouse me from my shock.

" Miss Hooper, I believe it would be best if we left this room until the police arrive. Miss Hooper, can you hear me?" The voice questioned from the distance.

My vision becomes hazy and I can feel myself becoming dizzy. I feel nauseous as I feel someone forcibly steer me out of the room. The room starts to spin and it isn't long before I completely black out, thus shutting out the world around me.

End Chapter

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sexyknickers**


	4. A really good lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Thomas Harris Trilogy nor do I own anything from the NBC Hannibal series. I only own my own characters. **

**Chapter 4: A Really Good Lie**

**Hannibal's P.O.V**

Tonight's Orchestra concert will be no doubt delightful, but that's depending on whether the players are on form tonight. I do hate it when someone makes a blunder during a performance. It ruins the beauty of the music that is meant to enthrall us. Since this concert is for charitable purposes, anyone who's anyone will be attending tonight. I of course fit right in with the social elite like a hidden snake hidden amongst its prey.

When I arrive at the concert all I am immediately greeted by friends and acquaintances. I chat with them for a while as I take in the atmosphere. My eyes discreetly scan the room when I'm talking to a particularly boring acquaintance of mine. That's when I see_ her_. Her now sapphire eyes, which seem to glow in the semi dark room glow with vibrancy that's rather becoming on her immaculate slightly tanned, peachy cream skin.

If it hadn't been for her raven hair I'd have never recognized her. The contrast between her attire from the other day and now is staggering. Her fresh, wild and vibrant look from before is now enhanced by a certain elegance that is hard to pull off with most women. I find myself admiring the way her long raven hair falls down her back in elegant waves, her make up, from what I can see, only serves to enhance her beauty further. Her tight fitting black dress, along with her simple elegant heels only serves to make her even more enchanting looking.

Overall, she is a goddess, which is a title I rarely attribute to the fairer sex. Yes, there have been a few that I've admired from afar, but Miss Hooper is not the kind of woman one can just admire from afar. She's a beautifully intelligent and complex creature who has an intriguing mind than I intend to study thoroughly. After that, I may bring her to my table, as it were, but on the other hand, it would be such a shame to dispose of such a jewel.

When she catches me staring I quickly look away, realizing my apparent blunder. I return my full attention back to the persons around me, but I can still see her lovely form the corner of my eye. As the orchestra starts to warm up I make my way back to my assigned seat, which is in perfect viewing of both Miss Hooper and the orchestra. I try to remain focused on the orchestra, but the temptation to glance at her again is too great. When I eye her again she gazes back at me determinedly, making me smile. She really is a fiery creature when she's irritable. She rolls her eyes, finding our silent staring contest tiresome, which is only serving to amuse me more.

When the concert is full swing I find myself occasionally glancing her way as I try to take in the music. She is a distraction, albeit a lovely one. Normally in instances such as these I'd be annoyed by such a distraction, finding it rude and intolerable even, but not in this instance. One such as myself can never find pure beauty intolerable. After the concert's over I make my way to the little after party being held for special guests, which include myself, and most of the prominent socialites of Baltimore.

I usually bask in the social scene seeing as many people praise me for my eclectic taste in cuisine, but tonight I find the conversations dull and uninteresting. I find myself slightly vexed by the very idea that Miss Hooper's here with someone else. I am aware of our professional relationship between patient and doctor, but even that doesn't diminish my innermost desires to have this woman by my side. As time goes on I see that she has now distanced herself from her 'date '.

Her intake of alcohol is troublesome, but amusing since I can tell that she's using said alcohol to facilitate her nervousness, that or sheer boredom. It is rather obvious that these kinds of events aren't exactly her favorite, but she does exude an elegance brought on by good breeding nevertheless. She blushes when she realizes that I'm watching her and is obviously embarrassed by her intoxication. I watch her for a while longer, getting even more bothered by her thoughtless and excessive drinking.

I decide to act knowing that she will thank me later. I silently walk over to her and briefly take in her scent, relishing in its exquisiteness before gently tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. She groans in frustration, that or she's beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol.

" I think you've had quite enough, don't you?" I reprimanded firmly.

She rolls her eyes and downs another glass of champagne, replying, " I'm fine Doctor, I don't need a baby sitter, but I thank you for your concern."

Feeling slightly miffed by her sharp retort I glare formidably at her. I then hand her a glass of water I had retrieved from a waiter and give it to her, demanding that she drink it. She rolls her eyes in an unbecoming manner, but takes the glass nevertheless. I sigh when she downs immediately when it's meant to be sipped.

" You're supposed to sip it, Miss Hooper."

She stares at the glass and then to me, grinning sheepishly.

" Oops, all gone," She chuckled.

It's time for me to roll my eyes as I once again reprimand my slightly tipsy patient, " As your doctor I must advise against excessive drinking, Miss Hooper."

" I can hold my drink, but I thank you for your concern," She replied.

I briefly take her in, immediately thinking that due to her body weight and size she'd be a lightweight, despite her claims to sobriety.

" Do you have adequate transportation, Miss Hooper?"

" Yeah, we took a taxi here," She replied.

I nod and remain silent as I continue to study her. She appears to be sober for the moment, but that could change. I briefly look over to her supposed "date" feeling utterly covetous, but deep down I know that my feelings are of little consequence. I shouldn't even be entertaining any romantic notions of this woman, my current patient. It's entirely unethical and a man such as myself is a stickler for ethics.

" My darling," a female voice intoned, " I didn't expect to see you here, oh what a delight."

The shrill voice breaks me out of my momentary reflections. I briefly smile when I realize it's Miss Hooper's mother. Faye utters an expletive when she realizes who it is.

" Hey mother," Faye muttered.

" It's hello mother, and I must say, you look lovely sweetie," the mother reprimanded.

" Thanks," Faye grumbled.

The mother turns to me and I eye her with a tentative smile.

" I'm so glad you could convince her to come Dr. Lecter, she needs to mix with her own kind," The increasingly annoying older woman intoned.

Faye eyes her angrily, looking ready to pounce on her.

" On the contraire Miss Hooper, I did not have the pleasure of inviting your daughter this evening."

The other woman frowns and I chuckle, replying, "And besides, it would be unethical considering I'm her psychiatrist."

The older woman laughs in an increasingly annoying way that is making me seriously consider making her a next entrée at my next dinner. I could even invite dear Faye, oh what a delight that would be to have her devour her own mother. A shiver runs down my spine as that particular image goes through my mind. Faye eyes her mother disdainfully, but the mother doesn't notice her daughter's hatred of her.

" Well, whom did you come with?" The mother demanded.

Faye immediately grins mischievously, making me grin.

" I'm sure you remember Uncle Jasper…your brother?"

Her mother immediately scowls and is obviously not amused by Faye's outright rebellious act by stepping out with the rather eccentric Uncle. I continue to watch the exchange, amused by her mother's utter humiliation.

" I see," The mother intoned quietly.

" Dr. Lecter, would you excuse us, I need to have a world with my daughter, in private," The mother said as she harshly grabs Faye's arm and drags her to the ladies restroom.

" By all I means," I replied as I smirk at an angry looking Faye.

I mingle with the other guests, but my mind is on the little china doll that is on the verge of breaking. It would be so incredibly easy to win her trust and unravel the secrets behind those pretty blue eyes of hers.

" So, you must be my nieces quack?" A man intoned sharply.

I turn around and come face to face with Dr. Rickman, a prominent cardiologist and Faye's uncle. He's become sort of an eccentric since his retirement, but he is a prominent member on the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra board and several other charities.

" I am her psychiatrist Dr. Rickman, if that's what you're implying," I replied.

He grumbles, replying, " My niece is a good girl who's had it rough and I don't want her getting screwed up again."

I smile, despite my initial anger towards this infuriating man, replying, " I will do all I can to make sure she stays that way, Dr. Rickman."

He raises an eyebrow and replies rather slyly, " I'm sure."

It's my turn to raise a brow as I eye him with a quite distain.

" What exactly are you implying, Dr. Rickman?"

" You know what I mean Dr. Lecter. We're both men here and we both know when we're attracted to a woman."

I eye him with a delicate expression of perfect indifference to his accusation, despite its slight accuracy.

" I assure you Dr. Rickman, my intentions are only to treat your niece as my patient," I replied.

" I should hope so, Dr. Lecter," Dr. Rickman replied in a stern tone.

I don't get a chance to respond with a witty retort when Faye comes waltzing angrily into the room. My breath catches in my throat when I look into her fiery blue eyes that are alight with anger. She looks so stunning in that moment.

" Hey Jazz, I'm going to go because I've got an early shift tomorrow—" Dr. Rickman cuts her off with a swift, but knowing nod.

It's obvious that she's just escaped a rather heated row with her overbearing mother. I gaze at her knowingly and nod, understanding her reasoning for her abrupt departure. Something must be done with that mother of hers…

" Yeah, um, good evening Doctor," Faye said distractedly as she leaves.

I notice that she doesn't have her purse and smirk when I see that she has carelessly left it on the table. I excuse myself from her uncles company and go to retrieve it, knowing that she will indeed be back to get it. Time goes and most of the guests are going home, but I patiently wait for Miss Hooper to come back to claim her belongings. I in the meantime decide to take a look in hopes of unraveling even a portion of her secrets. A woman's purse can tell a person a lot about the woman it belongs to.

She is obviously not a high maintenance woman if her bag is anything to go by. Cherry Chap Stick, bubble gum, her _Iphone_ and her wallet is all that lies within her purse. I unlock her phone to see it's contents, but to my utter dismay, she has locked it with a passkey.

" Smart girl," I remarked aloud.

I look up to see her come into the entrance; I discreetly close her purse and quietly make my way down the steps to greet her. She still looks upset, which is natural considering what the hiding she probably had to endure from that annoying woman.

I decide to make myself known, saying, " I believe this is what you're looking for?"

She turns to face and smiles as I hand her the purse. Our skin briefly touches and sends electric shocks through my body. This is a rare occurrence for me, to feel such a strong reaction to a woman. She briefly looks into my eyes, which indicates to me that she indeed felt the strange current, but brushes it off as nothing.

" Thank you, I was in such a rush to get out that I forgot it," she chuckled.

" Clearly," I replied.

She stares at me before making her way back to the door only to find that her taxi had rudely left.

" Forgive me, but I believe your driver decided it wasn't worth the wait," I intoned as I gesture for her to look at the empty street.

" Oh that's just great," She grumbled.

I smirk, realizing that the little butterfly is caught in my net, so to speak. She will have no choice but to ride with me seeing as it's late and the likelihood of her finding a ride is very slim. I offer her ride, which she begrudgingly accepts. As we ride home I decide to gauge her for more information.

" Tell me Miss Hooper, why do you push your mother way when it's so obvious that she wants to help?"

She snorts, replying, "" Helping and meddling are two very different things Dr. Lecter."

I eye her sternly, showing her that this is a serious conversation to which she returns with a challenging stare of her own.

" You see how she is, she meddles and then turns it around to make it look like she cares," She intoned irritably.

" She's just following her maternal instinct. She knows that her daughter is suffering, so she wants to take it away. It's perfectly natural Miss Hooper," I explained.

" Yeah, well, she'd be better off staying as far away from me as possible, I'm toxic."

I'm curious as to why she believes herself to be toxic. Perhaps it's the accident, maybe she feels tainted by it somehow. I sense that she may also have a touch of survivor guilt as well. There is however more to the story, a lot more. There are so many things about her that don't add up and I intend to find out why.

" You are only toxic to yourself Miss Hooper. The traumatic event has made you feel tainted somehow; making you think that it's transparent to everyone else, like an open book that everyone's able to read," I explained.

" Wow doctor, is this your version of a drive through session? I didn't think psychologists did that," She replied slyly.

" It's just an observation," I replied, chuckling.

" Yeah, well, I don't _think_ I'm tainted, I_ know_ I am." She intoned insistently, as if she's trying to convince me that what she says is true.

" Only to yourself, Miss Hooper. It's all in your mind," I replied in hopes to temporarily placate her.

Then, I hear a strange noise, like a growling that sounds like it's coming from an animal. It sounded so incredibly close, too close. I immediately come to the conclusion that Faye herself emitted the noise. How interesting….

I continue to eye her curiously, wondering how such a noise could come out of her? It sounded so incredibly real, so life like. This however is just another thing to add to the list of strange things about her. The eyes, which were golden, are now a vivid blue. I know for a fact that she didn't use contacts either, which poses one important question, how?

" Sorry, erm, frog, erm in my throat," She mumbled.

Poppycock that was no frog in the throat, who does she think she's kidding? When I pull up to her apartment complex I eye her curiously once more. I briefly take in her person once more to savor her loveliness. She glances over at me and briefly smiles.

"Thank you Doctor Lecter for taking me home, I really appreciate it," She intoned and then exits the car, once again forgetting her purse as she makes her way into the building.

I decide to wait, I don't know why, but my instincts are telling me to do so. I can't help but get the feeling that something is wrong. I park the car, grab her purse and then make my way into her building.

I make my way to her apartment door to find it open. That feeling of something amiss feels stronger as I enter the darkened apartment. I quietly enter the apartment to find blood splatters decorating the place like a painting. It seems to be leading to one of the bedrooms. I call her name as I follow the bloody breadcrumbs, as it were, but I receive no reply. I call her name once again and when I reach her I find her staring at the cause of all the blood.

" Miss Hooper, I-" I refrain myself from speaking for a moment, knowing that she won't respond due to shock.

I gently grab her by the shoulder and try to usher out of the room knowing that the prolonged exposure could be even more traumatizing.

" Miss Hooper, I believe it would be best if we left this room until the police arrive. Miss Hooper, can you hear me?" I spoke loud and clear for her to hear me, but she doesn't.

As I gently lead her away from the carnage she starts to slightly sway. I grip her shaking form tightly and catch her when she promptly faints in my arms. I carry her, bridal style to the couch and gently set her down on the couch. I try to rouse her from her spell, but to no avail. I then call the police and then wait for them to arrive as I continue to try and revive her. I hear the police in the distance and take this brief time to study her loveliness once more amongst the darkness that seems to be slowly creeping into her life. I can't help but compare her to a bloody red rose amongst all the vines and thorns. The only question remains is how long will it take for this rose to wilt?

**Faye's P.O.V**

" Ma'am, I'm sorry to have do this, but I must ask you some questions, if that's alright?" The Detective intoned sympathetically.

I merely nod, still feeling numb as I sit in the back of an ambulance truck after my fainting spell. The detective asks me the basic questions and I answer truthfully as I wrap the orange blanket that was given to me even tighter around me. Dr. Lecter continues to watch me carefully as I continue to answer the police's questions. Truth be told, I don't give a hoot about their damn questions.

I can't help but keep picturing Clea's dead body on her bed, savagely clawed up and worst of all, those lifeless eyes as they stare into the never-ending abyss. Even through my numb filled haze I could smell no animal in her room before I embarrassingly fainted from the shock. So, her wounds were savagely inflicted by something to make it look like claw marks. That isn't what bothers me though; it's the fact that this crime was committed intentionally to get my attention.

It's like she was deliberately put on display for me, but why? I'm no criminologist, but it's pretty obvious that whoever did this wanted to send someone a message, and that person was I. The generic like claw marks are the message, which is so blatantly obvious. Well it's obvious to me because it was meant for me and me alone. Someone knows about my secret and this is his or her way of letting me know. Question is, will there be more victims?

Guilt washes over me in huge waves as I come to the horrifying realization that the worst is yet to come. That however isn't what bothers me the most; it's the fact that I can tell no one of my suspicions for obvious reasons. The killer knows it, the bastard! He or she knows that I'm trapped and am subject to their whims. If I was smart I'd get out of town and hide, but that would be cowardly. No, come hell or high water I'm going to find this son of a bitch and rip his or her guts out.

" Miss Hooper, can you hear me?" A voice intoned, breaking me out of my daze.

I look at the detective and wordlessly nod, but that mind numbing haze still at the back of my mind. Then, a fine and cultured voice breaks through my semi dazed haze of numbness.

" I believe my patient is in a state of shock and isn't in a state to answer any more questions at the moment," Dr. Lecter intoned somberly.

I would protest, but the numbness is almost crippling at the moment. The detective stares at me for a moment, as if to gauge whether I'm crazy or not. I want to retort and tell him where he can stuff it, but I just don't have the energy for it right now.

" Miss Hooper?" Dr. Lecter questioned in an almost gentle, but clinical tone that holds true to his position.

" Mmmm?" I replied.

" Do you have anywhere to go?"

I finally look up at Dr. Lecter's usual blank stare that's like a mask. His maroon eyes however betray him, but I'm in no mood to decipher his emotions at the moment.

" I am not going anywhere," I insisted, " This is my home."

" I think it would be prudent if you stayed with someone for a few days, until the initial shock wears off," He replied.

" I—I can crash with my brother if need be, but I think I'll be fine here," I insisted, but with one brief look in his eyes I can tell that he isn't going to let me stay.

As my therapist he has certain rights to make suggestions, but I need to stay here and inspect the place from top to bottom. Forensics is bound to have missed some vital clues. If I could just have some time alone I could somehow retrace his or her's steps and get in his head. Well, I can't exactly get in his or her's head, but I can get pretty damn close to what I need to see in order to find this person.

" I advise you to go and stay with your brother for a few days and I'll come by his place tomorrow to see how you are. Is that okay with you?"

I sigh, knowing that I should comply to get him off my back. In any case, I could sneak out of Johns place and return later on tonight or tomorrow to do a full inspection.

" Yes, thank you Doctor Lecter, you've been most kind," I replied, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

After calling my brother to let him know of the situation Doctor Lecter drives me to his house. The car is silent as I look out the window, still feeling just so emotionally numb. After a few minutes Doctor Lecter decides to break the silence, saying in a businesslike tone,

" When you get to your brothers I'm going to give you something to help you sleep."

I snort, " Like that'll help. My body will just burn it off before it even starts working."

If I was more mentally coherent I'd have cursed myself for such an obvious blunder, but due to recent events, all those alarm bells are going unnoticed at the moment. In short, I'm in shock. Dr. Lecter glances at me, his gaze is curious and I merely stare at him with a blank expression. I can tell that he wants to reply, but he refrains. His grip on the steering wheel tightens as he drives me to my brothers.

The car is silent as we continue to silently contemplate. The hazy fog of numbness starts to lift as reason, understanding and comprehension creep back into my consciousness in terrible waves. I try to fight it, wanting to the nothingness to completely consume me, but alas, reality has a way of biting one in the ass.

I can tell we are minutes away from my brothers. I groan aloud without realizing it when I realize the endless questions I will probably have to answer when the cops come around to question me again. Thankfully Dr. Lecter fended them off for now, and until then I have to come up with yet again, another lie.

I immediately scowl when I think of all the lies I've had to tell to protect my secret. Lies have completely taken over my life and will always continue to do so. I was however okay with telling at least one person. Clea understood completely and even thought that having a friend that is werewolf was cool. Now I realize that telling the truth, to even one person is dangerous. In truth, the truth is not some huge disco ball of clarity. It won't free you and make your life better and in my case it only manages to get people hurt and worse, even killed. No, you are better off with a really good lie.

End Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Fanfiction has been taking a back burner because I've other things that take priority. Anyways, I'll try to update all of my fics in due course. **

**Sexyknickers**


	5. The Wolf Man Murderer

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing from the NBC Hannibal Series or the Trilogy. I own my plot and my characters. **

**A/N:**** I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, ect… I really appreciate the patience, but I've had a lot going on at the moment and my stories have been taking a back seat. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 5: The Wolf Man Murder**

**Faye's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since Clea's death and I feel like as if I'm constantly living in a nightmare. I've been feeling like a walking zombie most of the time and it's as if something has temporarily taken over my body, leaving me completely numb inside. I've welcomed the numbness to take over for a few days to enable me to do what I've had to do. Cleaning the apartment, bloodstains and all, has been no easy feat. I don't think I would've been able to handle the emotions while cleaning up the remnants of my best friends life force.

Now that the task is complete and the numbness has somewhat receded, all I feel is anger. I'm determined to find who murdered my friend and why. I've inspected this entire apartment to find no other clue as to why this perverted piece of shit did this to my friend. I hope the police didn't take anything that could lead me closer because it will be pretty damn hard to explain the meaning behind whatever pieces of evidence they may or may not have. So, after contacting a few associates I'm hopefully going to find out what they took from the crime scene. In the meantime however, I've got to lay low and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary's going on.

I groan when some one knocks on my door. It's 8am and it's my day off as well. I grumble as I make my way over to the door, wanting to seriously kick who's ever ass is on the other side of the door. Another string of knocks bellow throughout the apartment, making me growl rather feral. Yes, I am so not a morning person, can't you tell?

" Hold on!" I shouted as I grab my robe from its hook.

I shuffle on over to the door and hastily open it to find Dr. Lecter and two other men standing beside him. The tall, curly haired lanky one with glasses looks at me and then blushes slightly while the African American man smiles a friendly smile. Dr. Lecter being as elegant as ever, silently devours me with his gaze, especially now when I'm wearing a silk robe and a similar silk nightie underneath. Yeah, Clea bought me this set and I've never had the heart to wear it until now. It just seems right to wear it now.

" Hello Miss Hooper, I'm Agent Jack Crawford of the FBI and this is Special Agent Will Graham, we along with Dr. Lecter are here to ask you a few questions about your friend, Miss Summers, if that's alright with you?"

FBI? Holy shit!

I stand there looking like a complete dummy, too shocked at the moment to compute anything else.

" May we come in?" Agent Crawford asked hesitantly.

I shake myself out of my mini stupor and let them in.

" Please, um, have a seat. Do you want any coffee…tea?"

They all refrain as I grab myself a cup. I can feel their eyes all on me, especially Dr. Lecter's. My body becomes alert, self-aware and hot, especially where Dr. Lecter is concerned. Wait…where the hell did that come from? Since when am I attracted to Dr. Lecter? We've only had one session!

" So," I intoned, " Do you have any idea who killed my best friend?"

I sit down on the chair opposite of the three men, two of which are looking at me. Will Graham is studying me intently as is Dr. Lecter while Agent Crawford seems to be looking at his phone for a brief minute.

" We were hoping that you'd give us some valuable insight," Agent Crawford intoned as he's staring straight at me, as if he's trying to figure me out.

I chuckle, replying, " Sorry to disappoint you all, but I don't know why some psycho would kill my best friend. Maybe she slept with the wrong guy, pissed him off and he killed her. "

" Or maybe he was sending someone a very detailed message?" Agent Graham intoned irritably.

" That someone is me, right? I mean, I presume that's what your insinuating."

Agent Crawford pulls out a manila folder and pulls out three photos. He then places them on the coffee table for me to see. I look down at them and almost gasp in shock upon seeing a picture of an intricately carved black wolf ornament. The wolf is I in my wolf form. But how would someone know that? Someone had to have been spying on me while I was a wolf. Shit, this situation has just gotten ten times worse. Then there's another photograph of the wolf where you can see writing written in red paint.

**" ****_I know what you are and what you did_****."**

Fuck, cryptic much? Okay, I need to find a way to lie my way out of this one.

" Am I suppose to understand what this means?"

I look to the three men and place the photos back on the table. Dr. Lecter gazes at me, brows furrowed and I can tell that he knows that I'm lying, but he's choosing not to say anything at the moment.

" So you've no idea why some one would leave such a odd calling card at a crime scene?" Agent Graham asked.

" Calling Card?" I questioned.

Agent Crawford pulls out another folder and then pulls out a few pictures of people that are obviously deceased. He puts four of them into two rows. I glance at the first row to see that each victim has scratch marks similar to how Clea was killed. Then the people in the second row is much more disturbing. Each victim has what looks like purple like veins running throughout their entire body that stops at the eyes, which are entirely black.

" What caused these?" I asked as I point to the second set.

" Why do you ask?" Agent Graham intoned.

" I'm curious, that's all. These victims look-well-they look weird," I replied.

I look to Agent Crawford, who is obviously the head honcho in this trio.

" The toxicology report reads that these victims were given a very small dose of Wolf's Bane, which caused an adverse reaction never seen before," replied Agent Graham.

Fuck, Wolf's Bane? This stuff is poison to us wolves. I mean it's common knowledge if you believe in myths, and considering I'm living proof then I'm inclined to believe in the myth in this case.

" Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you'd think I would know why these people were poisoned with this stuff." I replied.

" It would seem that this particular killer is a fan of the werewolf lore," Dr. Lecter interjected.

I chuckle, " Yeah, that and he's a total nut case."

" Miss Hooper, am I correct when I say that you were involved in an animal attack some years ago?" Agent Crawford asked.

I tense, but reply, " Yes, you are correct. Why?"

"Because every victim that was poisoned by the wolf's bane was also involved in an similar animal attack," Agent Crawford replied.

" So you think this killer is targeting these victims based on the fact that one of them was involved in an animal attack?" I interjected.

" And everyone who was clawed to death was associated with one of the wolf's bane victims," Agent Crawford interjected.

" So, I'm obviously a potential target," I confirmed.

Dread fills my stomach. This person obviously knows what they're doing and obviously knows more about werewolves than I do, and I'm a freaking werewolf!

" Why would this killer be doing this?"

" Because he believes that every victim that was involved in these animal attacks is a werewolf," Will Graham replied in a shaky voice.

Special Agent Graham grabs a bottle of aspirin from his coat pocket and shoves a couple in his mouth. He's sweating and I can tell that he has a fever. I can tell by his scent alone that he is a very sick man and needs medical attention, so why and the heck is he here?

" Are you alright Agent Graham, you, erm, don't look so hot. Would you like some water?"

" Thanks," He replied in a shaky voice.

I grab him a glass of water and place it on the table. He accepts it and gulps the water down like a dying man quenching his uncontrollable thirst. Poor man, he looks like he needs some rest and a vacation.

" Look, I know you've an ulterior motive here, so what is it?" I asked curiously.

" You've an awful lot of books on werewolves, care to explain Miss Hooper?" Agent Crawford interjected in accusatory tone.

I raise and eye brow, replying, " Those were Clea's, she was into werewolves, vampires and anything that had any relevance to _Twilight,_" I lied.

Well, half-truths are more like it. Clea was a huge _Twilight Saga_ fan. She's a _Twi-hard_ crazy fan, but those books are indeed mine, but they don't have to know that.

" _Twilight_?" Will asked.

I roll my eyes, replying, " The _Twilight Saga_ is a series of books and movies written by _Stephanie Meyer_. Ask any teenager and they'll fill you in on the craziness that is _Twilight_," I chuckled.

" I see," Will replied.

Dr. Lecter smirked and I roll my eyes at him. Seriously, that man is making me even more uncomfortable and his scent makes me feel all hot. I really don't need to be feeling like this about my damn therapist! Yeah, he is hot, but no, that can't happen.

" So, let me get this straight," I interjected. " This killer has a pattern, right?"

" Yes, go on," Agent Crawford replied in a curious tone.

" He kills a friend of the victims that are the so-called " werewolves?" and then kills the said werewolves afterwards, out of what exactly?"

" Yes, and we don't know why," Agent Crawford replied.

I chuckle, replying, " This guy is a dangerous nut who actually believes in a mythological creature and believes that I'm one as well?"

" That would be the size of it, Miss Hooper," Crawford replied.

I laugh, shaking my head, but I'm screaming on the inside. Shit!

" And you think that because there are several books on werewolves in my home that I am or Clea was involved with the murderer in question?"

" Do you know who Clea interacted with the most before she was killed?" Crawford asked.

" Well, Clea was your run of the mill slut. She never kept a guy around after she bedded them."

Did I really just call my deceased friend a slut? Oh God, please don't let me go to hell for that one.

" Did Clea keep a record of her liaisons?" Crawford asked.

I shake my head, now being totally truthful.

" Sorry, erm, I've no idea who she brought home. I sometimes saw them in the mornings when they did the walk of shame," I chuckled.

I see a slither of smirk graces Dr. Lecter's lips, but it disappears as he reverts back to his unemotional face.

" What about where she worked?" Crawford asked in almost a pleading tone, as if he's grasping at straws.

I sighed, replying, " Look, I don't know of anyone who would do this. Clea and I may have been best friends and roommates, but there are even some things that she did that even I didn't know. "

My answer seems to have satisfied the aggravated Agent Crawford, but Special agent Graham looks skeptical, as if he knows that I'm not telling them the whole truth. Dr. Lecter is giving off the same vibe. Shit, now I know what will be the main topic of discussion at our therapy sessions. Speaking of therapy, I've already skipped two weeks worth. That's probably why he's here, to reprimand me about my blatant lack of respect.

The two agents leave, but Dr. Lecter opts to stay behind, making me feel slightly nervous. He remains seated and continues to stare at me in his all to familiar way of his.

" I'm-erm-I'm sorry for skipping my last two appointments. I've, um-I've been distracted as of late," I intoned rather sheepishly.

He gets up from his seat and heads towards the door, saying, " Under the current circumstances I understand, but I will from now on see you once a week Miss Hooper. I have a 24hr cancelation policy."

" I understand," I intoned hesitantly.

He gives me a once over again, his eyes hold that tinge of lust and I'm pretty damn sure he is picturing me without any clothes on. That's not what bothers me though; it's the fact that I like his lustful gazes, which is wrong because he is my therapist. He senses my discontent and smirks as he closes the door.

" I'm in big trouble," I groaned.

Now that I'm up I take a nice long hot shower and then have a hearty breakfast of eggs, turkey bacon, toast and some chopped bananas. Yeah, ever since I've become a werewolf my appetite has grown. It's a good thing that I burn it all off pretty quickly or else I'd be one fat mess.

After pulling an 8hr shift it's 5pm by the time I get home to make dinner. Work had been an easy distraction, but as I sit on the couch with a veggie gluten free pizza and beer I can't help but contemplate my situation.

The FBI is now having people watch me incase the murderer comes around to finish me off, which should be in a week or two, if Jack Crawford is right in assuming that this serial killer will follow the pattern. Then there is Dr. Lecter and our obvious attraction to one another. It's wrong on so many levels for obvious reasons, but I find that I keep on trying to mentally find ways around things in order to justify our budding attraction.

I am hoping that this will remain an attraction, and nothing more, but my gut tells me that he's not intending for it to remain that way. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of him trying to seduce me. Everything within me is telling me that he is a wolf a sheep's clothing, but then what am I? Perhaps that's why I'm not so bothered by my growing attraction to him as I should be. We're both monsters in our own right. What kind of monster is he, that's the ultimate question?

I barely even know him, and yet I feel as if the wolf inside me is seeking out the monster within him, as if it needs a fellow companion to share its sorrows with. It's pretty nutty to think so, but then again, what isn't nutty in my life these days? After going for nighttime run I ready myself for bed with the knowledge that Crawford's FBI agents were following me. It's unsettling and problematic as well. What's going to happen when I have to turn? I'm going to have to strategize to ensure that no one sees me turn.

" If was smart, I'd leave," I growled as I ready myself for bed.

Dr. Lecter and the FBI aren't the only people I have to worry about. I've got to worry about when this psychopath is going to strike. I have to find this person before they strike, and it has to be before the full moon. I look to a picture taken last year of Clea and I on vacation. We're both smiling and happy on the beach. A lone tear runs down my cheek when I think of her. We'll never be able to have those days at the beach, the mornings when we'd both go to the local farmers market to get fresh fruits and vegetables and most importantly, I am alone again with my secret.

She died for it and now she is nothing but a pile of ash. She was cremated, so she had no funeral. I smile, knowing that at least Clea got one of her wishes fulfilled, despite how morbid it is. She was a free spirit and wouldn't want to be rotting in the ground.

" I'm going to find this person Clea, mark my words," I intoned sleepily before nodding off into a restless sleep…..

Meanwhile, at the FBI headquarters Will Graham and Jack Crawford argue over the current case labeled " The Wolf man Killer."

" I'm having trouble," Will Graham growled.

Jack Crawford sighs as he gazes into Will Graham's eyes. This case was an oddity among the many cases given to Will Graham. Against the odds, he solved every one of them with the help of Dr. Lecter, who dutifully kept him in check. Now there was this case and one of Lecter's patients was involved. She was hiding something, that much both Jack Crawford and Will Graham were certain of. Their interview from this morning proved as much, but what was she hiding and why?

" We know that Miss Hooper knows something about her friends death, the books prove it as well as her behavior," Jack intoned.

" I-I-I'm not seeing this one clearly Jack, it's-it's as if something is in the way," Will Graham interjected nervously.

Will's body is shaking, as if he's just on the precipice of sanity as he recalls his earlier dream from when he took a short nap. The wolf, with its coal black fur and red eyes nearly paralyzed him with fear.

" What's in the way Will?" Jack sighed.

" The wolf Jack-I keep seeing it's coal black fur and-" Jack intercedes, saying,

" Will the wolf isn't real. This is just some crazy nut hunting down an illusion," Jack intoned as he tries to reassure Will, but Will wasn't having any of it.

Will starts to frantically pace back and forth in front of Jack's desk.

" Our killer knows something about the Wolf's Bane victims Jack, it's-it's as if he's punishing them for something they did. This killer kills a friend to remind them of their dirty deed Jack, I know it!"

Will continues to prattle on rather frantically to Jack of his theories based on his observations.

" So this killer is a vigilante?" Jack interjected.

" Or he proclaims himself to be a real Van Helsing," Will replied in an almost giddy tone.

" Do you believe Miss Hooper had anything to do with Miss Summers death?" Jack asked.

" No, but that doesn't mean that she isn't guilty Jack. Our killer sees himself as a werewolf hunter. This-this is his way of doling out justice. This person sees them as monsters Jack."

" This is crazy," Jack, intoned, " Do you think he may be apart of some sort of cult?"

Will shakes his head, replying, " No, this person is a vigilante who's out to kill the ones that are tainted. He believes that he's purifying the human race by eradicating these " so-called" creatures."

" Question is, who? So far, we've no leads at the moment, just theory," Jack interjected.

" We just have to keep digging," Will replied, " The killer would have had to have gotten closer to the victims before striking. These killings are at least 3 to 4 months apart. The ones who are slashed are killed the night after a full moon while the Wolf Bane victims are killed during the next month after the full moon. "

" So this killer is ritualistic in his or hers killing's?" Jacked asked curiously.

Will nods.

" Well, we have a profile," Jack intoned, " Let's get cracking."

**Faye's P.O.V**

**" **How are you feeling today?"

I look to Dr. Lecter, examining every intricate detail of his expensive suit in lieu of responding to his question. His irritation shows in his eyes, but his overall expression remains impassive as he studies me.

" How do you think it's going?" I bit back harsher than I had intended it to be.

He raises an eyebrow and silently tuts, as if to test my already dwindling patience. My wolf is clamoring to be free again, making me feel restless and irritable.

" I am here to listen Miss Hooper," He replied in a collective calm that I envy.

I wish I could remain calm, but I'm just feeling too restless at the moment. Plus, there is some sexual tension between us that is making it hard for me to really confide in him. It almost seems wrong to confide and be attracted to the one person who is paid to listen to your problems.

" I'm-I'm angry," I replied.

" Go on," he replied.

" I wasn't there when she needed me Doctor and now she's-she's dead because of her associations with me."

" You guilt is normal, but you must remind yourself that you are not at fault. This killer's delusions are just that, delusions," He replied.

I want to scream that the killer's motives are not entirely delusional, that werewolves exist and to tell him that I am one of them. It would be so much easier to tell him the truth rather than pretending.

" It's not so black and white," I chuckled rather bitterly, " I wish I could just expel this guilt and pretend, but I can't."

" Then you will continue on this dark path of misery Miss Hooper until it consumes you, do you want that?"

I chuckle again, replying, " I'm already fucking miserable, Dr. Lecter. "

An awkward silence ensues for a few moments before he finally interjects,

" Tell me about the accident Miss Hooper," He asked in a gentle, but clinical tone.

" I—why? "

" Just humor me Miss Hooper, please," He commanded gently.

" I-alright, erm, it happened back in 2009. My friends and I were celebrating our college graduation, so we decided to have a little party in the woods."

" Go on," He intoned.

" I was just hanging out, having a few beers and-well-I was going to hook up with a boy named Trey."

I see Hannibal tense at the mention of me with another man. His eyes harden, if only for a moment and I can tell that he's jealous. This confuses me, and yet it's intriguing at the same time. Is he that in to me? He must be if he gets pissed over another guy, who's now dead.

" Go on," He intoned.

" So, my friend Tina and I were just chatting when we both heard a growl coming from the bushes. At first we just laughed it off as nothing, but then-"

" Go on, it's alright Miss Hooper," Hannibal intoned soothingly.

" A few minutes went by before we heard screams coming from the other side of the woods to where the bomb fire was. Tina and I run back to the fire, only -only every one, including Trey had been basically shredded to death. Their bodies were so mutilated that we couldn't even tell who was who."

I gulp as I try to fight back the tears that are threatening to fall.

" Then it was there with it's black fur, red eyes and it was so big. I thought I was hallucinating for a brief moment, but when it came after Tina and I, I knew different."

" What kind of animal was this Miss Hooper?" Dr. Lecter asked curiously.

Here's comes the lie.

" I really don't know Dr. Lecter, I was too busy running for my life to really tell."

" I see," He replied, " Go on."

" Tina was the first to go down, but not before it slashed me on the back with its massive claws."

And here begins my oh- so pleasant journey of becoming a werewolf.

" It ate at her, tore her apart while I laid on my stomach, waiting for it to get me. But before it could, something scared it off and it ran away."

Then, it's as if a river of words and emotions were flowing out from within me. I couldn't stop them, it's as if I needed to finally vent.

" The pain was so immense. It-It was as if my whole body was on fire, like the blood in my veins was liquid fire. It's like at that moment, something inside me was changing…"

Oh fuck! What did I just say?

" And do you think you were changing into?"

I look to him and try to remain outwardly calm despite the fact that I am screaming on the inside. Well, that and I'm banging my head against the wall for being such a complete idiot.

" I-I don't know, forget I said the last bit. I guess I'm just being too dramatic. This-this is hard for me to talk about, Dr. Lecter," I intoned hesitantly.

" That's quite alright Miss Hooper, our session is up anyways."

I immediately head to the door, wanting to get the hell out before I do something stupid, like blowing the lid of the whole thing and telling him that I'm a freaking werewolf.

" You forgot your coat, Miss Hooper," He intoned.

I groan and make my way over to the chair to get it when he picks it up instead.

" Here, let me," He intoned.

" Erm, sure," I replied hesitantly.

I turn around to enable him to place the coat upon my shoulders, but it never comes.

" Is something wrong, Doctor?"

" Forgive me Miss Hooper, but is this the scar?" He asked curiously.

Shit, leave it to me to wear a think tank top to my therapy session. Especially since the therapist in question is attracted to me.

" Yes," I whispered.

" May I?" He asked.

" Um-I-I- do-"

" It's just a professional curiosity, Miss Hooper. One rarely survives such an attack," He replied.

An awkward silence ensues for a few moments before I relent, deciding to let him see the remnants of the beast that ravaged me in more ways than one.

" Um, sure," I replied and he then gently lifts up the rest of my tank top to inspect the rest of my scar.

I feel awkward as I stand there, shirt up enough for him to see my black lacy bra that's rather transparent. I can see him through the mirror as he clinically inspects the scar. This goes on for a few moments before he does something that makes me gasp. He gently runs his fingers down the claw marks, as if he's retracing the monsters steps. I bite back a groan, finding the sensations pleasurable and slightly erotic at the same time. Shit, this is so not what a therapist is supposed to do and I'm not supposed to be enjoying his touches either.

" This must have hurt a great deal Miss Hooper, I wonder what could have caused it," He remarked.

That's it, I've got to get out of here before I do something stupid, like jump him and have my way with him. I immediately pull my shirt down, breaking the erotic spell that had fallen between us. He helps me get into my coat and as I turn around to thank him, his maroon eyes are ablaze with what I can only describe as lust, curiosity and longing all wrapped into one.

" I'll see you next week Dr. Lecter, good evening," I intoned and then quickly leave the office and run out of the building as if hell's fast approaching on my heels.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** **I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I am sorry for the long wait and for the crappy last chapter btw. I was having some issues and it looked good to me at the time, but now I realize my error in judgment.** **Anyways, until the next chapter,**

**Peace Out!**

**Sexyknickers**


	6. Dinner with the good Doctor

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the Thomas Harris Franchise or the NBC show. I only own my lot and characters.**

**A/N: ****I'm so grateful for all of the constructive criticism that I've received so far. I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I've been busy with other stories. I also wanted to re watch the 1****st**** season in order to get a better feel of the characters. I have also had some minor health issues and my cat had to be put down because he had leukemia, so it's been kind of rough. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Peace Out**

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 6: Dinner with the good Doctor**

**Faye's P.O.V**

There's something about the farmers market that brings a brief sense of nostalgia upon me. The smells of the fresh food along with the booths full of different trinkets is worth getting up for in the morning for. I just wish that Clea were still here to enjoy it with me. Today is pay day, my favorite day by the way and I've been doing some shopping. After doing some shopping I set out to get some groceries and imported goods. As I browse each tent I see the one person that has been on my mind a lot lately.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter browses through the vegetables, taking in each one as if they were pieces of meat. It seems that he's a frequenter if his interaction with Miss Upton, the owner of the stand is anything to go by. It's been three visits since the intimate incident. He's been pushing me even more to open up, but the sexual tension between us is holding me back. I'm thinking of changing my therapist, but I also don't want to offend him either. He is a good therapist, but our mutual attraction is unethical and I don't want to jeopardize his career.

I successfully shield myself from his view and pass him by. The last thing I need is more interaction with my hot therapist. Ugh, did I just say that? Bad Faye, bad! Anyways, after finishing my shopping I spot one of Clea's friend, or more like supplier. Yes, Clea did drugs, which is something I purposely have been keeping from the FBI for now until I get the adequate information I need. I stroll on over to Rudolph, who looks like your typical drug dealer. He looks sort of washed out as he leans against a post, no doubt waiting for his next customer. Too bad I'm his next customer.

He smiles when he spots me, which makes me cringe, but I make my way over to him nevertheless.

" Well, well, well, long time no see Faye Ray," He drawled out in his southern, New Orleans twang.

I inwardly cringe when he uses the nickname. The reason why I know him is because he and Clea used to date. He's the one that got Clea into the fast paced, party hopping life style, and I can't help but hate him for it. But information is needed if I'm to find this killer.

" I'm not here to buy anything Rudy, I need information."

" Information, huh? Well, that may cost you sugar buns," He replied rather slyly.

I roll my eyes and plant a couple $100's in his hand.

" Okay, now spill what you know about Clea, and don't hold back," I growled.

He pulls out a pack of ciggy's and then lights one. The acrid smell of smoke immediately assaults my senses, making me inwardly groan.

" Clea had a new friend before she died. They met at a club a couple of months ago. This person seemed normal enough and they did fuck a couple of times, " He chuckled.

I inwardly retch with revulsion. Rudy is such a sleaze, but he's very good at getting needed information, for price of course.

" Okay, so who was he?" I insisted.

He chuckles and holds out his greedy little hands for more money. Damn, this druggie's going to freaking clean me out if I'm not careful. I hand him another $100 and he smiles.

" He's a she," He chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows.

Okay, this is news to me. I never knew that Clea played for both teams, but that's all right with me, I don't judge.

" Okay, so who was this girl?" I asked in an irritated tone.

" That'll cost you Hooper," He laughed.

I growl and then push him towards a wall in the alleyway. I let my inner wolf briefly come to the surface, which seems to sober him up pretty quickly. My blue eyes lighten until their yellowish and my teeth lengthen into semi fangs.

" Listen you piece of shit," I growled, " You're going to tell me everything you know about who Clea hung out with and why. If you keep fucking with me, there is other and more alternative methods of ways I can extract information from you, all of which will be very painful. Do you understand, dip shit?" I hissed.

"O-okay Faye, I-I understand," he muttered fearfully.

I let him go and continue to glare at him.

" This girl, does she have a name?"

" S-S—Sara T-T-Tanner," He stuttered.

" Where can I find her?" I hissed.

He whimpers rather fearfully and I growl, reminding him who's in control.

" Yo-you-you can find-her at the STOMP club down town. She's a bartender there," He stuttered.

" Good, that's all I need to know for now," I replied and then am about to walk away when his voice stops me.

" Wh-wha-what the fuck is you?" He stuttered.

" Piss me off anymore and you'll find out," I replied and then walk out of the alleyway.

After picking up my items that I had left with a friend I make my way to the car when a familiar cultured voice stops me in my tracks.

" Good afternoon, Miss Hooper."

Fuck, not him.

" Dr. Lecter," I smiled, " What a surprise to find you here. Don't you have patients to see?" I chuckled.

He smiles and walks towards me with a grace that is surprisingly sexy. Oh damn Faye he's NOT available.

" I have the afternoon off and I do hope you remember that we have a session tomorrow morning," He reprimanded.

I chuckle rather bitterly. Oh if he only knew how I love and yet loathe our 'sessions,' which are just too tense to be able to be completely comfortable.

" It's engrained in my mind," I chuckled rather bitterly.

There's an awkward silence that immediately bugs me. It's filled with his curious, but lustful glances that are making me feel all hot and bothered.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor. I'm going to go and grab some lunch, so-erm-later," I quickly intoned.

" Would you care to have lunch with me? I make an excellent Caramelized Onion Risotto."

He gazes expectantly at me with a slight smirk on his face, as if he's trying to seduce me with gourmet food. I then do something that surprises even myself, I accept.

" Um, sure," I replied.

I don't know why I would after being so adamant about staying away from him, but something about him just draws me in. Ugh, I shouldn't be this weak, but what can I say, I'm only partially human, and besides, I may be able to squeeze some information with regards to the FBI's case since he is working closely with the investigative team. I follow him in my car to his residence and I will admit that I'm thoroughly impressed by his home, both inside and out. It reflects his love of culture and opulence that goes with the sort of deadly grace that he exudes.

" You have a nice home," I commented as he goes about making our lunch.

" Thank you Miss Hooper, I'm glad that you approve," He smiled.

I admit, the food smells absolutely mouthwatering, so I can only imagine what it tastes like right now. I continue to sit at his table as I watch him cook like a pro.

" Maybe you should change your profession to gourmet cook," I chuckled.

He smiles and continues to cook.

" Cooking is a hobby I enjoy, but psychiatry is a passion of mine, Miss Hooper."

" So you enjoy picking apart people's brains?" I chuckled.

He chuckles darkly as a strange look briefly crosses his face, as if he's enjoying a personal joke. I choose not to question him about that at the moment.

" The human brain is a fascinating organ, Miss Hooper. It's responsible for our senses and how we perceive everything. I've always found the complexity of how humans behave and interact a well worthy study."

" I see," I replied, "And how complex am I, Doctor Lecter?" I joked.

" You are an indeed an interesting little morsel," He chuckled jokingly.

" Are you comparing me to food?" I joked.

He chuckles darkly once more, giving me that same strange look that gives me unwanted chills down my spine.

" I wouldn't dream of it," He intoned rather charmingly.

I pick off a white grape that's in a bowl in the middle of the island. He watches me out of he corner of his eye when a bit of juice leaks out onto my chin. A brief look of pure lust flashes across his face before he returns all his attention to his cooking. Heat spreads through my body as I swallow the lone grape. Oh holy mother, that look almost made me-well let's just say that if I were to act out on my desires this luncheon would be going differently right about now.

We adjourn to his dining room, which is just as magnificent as the rest of his home. The meal itself is like a feast for the senses that's cooked to perfection. Even the beer is good, which he claims is homemade by the way.

" Wow, you're a damn good cook," I complemented as devour the rest of the meal.

He smiles rather smugly and is obviously proud of himself. As he should be, I haven't tasted anything so good in a long time.

" You should let me cook you dinner sometime, " He remarked.

" I-this isn't something doctors do with their patients," I remarked, suddenly becoming more and more aware that I shouldn't be here.

" No, but I've always been a bit controversial with my methods."

" So this is an experimental therapy session?" I chuckled.

" If you like," He intoned nonchalantly.

" Thanks, but I think I'll save pouring out my guts for tomorrow's session," I chuckled.

He merely chuckles and continues to sip on his wine. I then take the brief silence as an opportunity to get information.

" Dr. Lecter, do you think the FBI is close to catching who killed Clea and the others?"

" Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

" Well, you do assist Agent Graham, am I correct?"

" Yes, but I can't divulge any information on the case Miss Hooper, especially since you are involved," He replied rather sternly.

Okay, I should've been a tad bit more delicate when broaching this subject.

" I understand Doctor Lecter. I -I guess I'm just nervous considering this person wants to kill me and all."

" And how does that make you really feel, Miss Hooper?"

"That's a typical question for a psychiatrist, "I chuckled," But it makes me feel-erm, angry I guess, but I am not here to talk about my feelings, Doctor."

I eye him knowingly, catching him out. Deciding to change the route of this inquiry, I go for a more semi-honest approach.

" I've been talking to people to find out more about who Clea hung out with. I understand the FBI's doing their job, but quite frankly, I don't trust them enough to keep me safe," I intoned.

" Miss Hooper, seeking out this killer could prove to be fatal for you," He warned.

" I understand the risks, but I also can't just stand by and wait like a lamb going to the slaughter," I replied heatedly.

" This killer is intelligent, Miss Hooper. He or she approaches the killings with purpose and is very methodical about how he or she executes them as well."

" Are you saying that I'm not smart enough to outwit this killer?"

" Forgive me Miss Hooper, I didn't mean to call you unintelligent, I'm only trying to advise you against looking for this killer anymore."

" I thank you for your concern, but I only trust myself with my own safety."

He doesn't respond and merely sips his wine as he considers my words.

" Your intimacy issues run deep, Miss Hooper. This accident has closed you off to any type of relationship and has now developed into severe trust issues."

I take another bite of the delicious Risotto and delicately put down my fork to look at him.

" I can't risk people getting hurt because of me. Ever since the accident I've caused nothing but pain," I replied with a tinge of anguish in my voice.

He remains unemotional as he considers me. He then throws a total curve ball at me.

" When was the last time that you had sex, Miss Hooper?"

I gulp as I eye him, feeling completely shocked by his question.

" E-excuse me, but how is my sex life anyone's business? Especially yours" I exclaimed.

" It isn't, I assure you, but your response indicates that you're afraid of intimacy and you're using the accident as an excuse to keep yourself from getting close to anyone."

I get up from my seat, suddenly feeling boxed in. Why is he doing this? We're not in a therapy session right now damn it!

" Why are you doing this?" I hissed.

He remains unemotional as he continues to calmly study me.

" I want to help you Miss Hooper," He replied.

I snort, finding it hard to believe him at the moment. He wants to do more than help me that much I'm certain of.

" By asking about my sex life!"

He doesn't say anything and instead slowly gets up from his seat. He slowly walks over to me until our noses are inches apart. I take an involuntary step back, fearing what he may do next.

" May I try something Miss Hooper?"

" That depends on what you intend to do," I replied shakily.

" A simple exercise, nothing more," He reassured.

I consider his suggestion for a moment before nodding mutely. He ushers me into the living room, making me feel slightly nervous.

" Sit in that chair," He ordered.

I comply, feeling slightly nervous, but ready face this challenge head on. I slowly sit down and I eye him intently as I watch his every move. He stands behind me and then puts his both hands on my shoulders. I tense at his touch at first, but relax slightly when he starts to massage my shoulders. It feels strange at first, but pleasant as the stress starts to melt away by the touch of his hands. An involuntary groans accidently slips out, which causes his hands to falter slightly before returning to their natural rhythm.

" Wh-ohhh-what is this supposed to prove?" I nearly moaned out.

Wow, he has magic hands indeed, how can this be wrong when it feels so right?

" That intimacy is nothing to be scared of, Miss Hooper," He intoned a little huskily.

" I-ohh-I'm not scar-scared of it," I almost groaned when he hits a pleasurable spot.

" You are frightened of letting anyone in because of what they may find when they get to close," He affirmed.

I immediately pull away from his hands to stand before him. This is getting too personal too fast. The fact that I let it go this far just goes to show that he's defiantly getting to me.

" I think this lunch is over, Doctor Lecter," I replied in a serious tone.

" I didn't mean to offend you, Miss Hooper. I'm only trying to help you get past your intimacy issues."

"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow," I replied and the walk out of his house with tears in my eyes.

Of course he is right, but it's not like I don't have a reason. Being a werewolf is like having a contagious disease. When you get too close you're liable to catch it, and considering what's going on right now, I can't afford to get to close to anyone because I don't want someone else to have to endure the hell that I have to go through. I understand that Doctor Lecter 's trying to help, but even he, a mere psychiatrist can get too close and can get hurt if he isn't careful.

I speed out of there as if hell's fast approaching, feeling angry as hell. Not at him, but with myself for being such a dumbass. I should stay as far away from him as possible. It would be foolish to continue on seeing him in any capacity for obvious reasons. _ Hot Action Cop's, Fever for the Flava _plays in the background as I continue to speed down the road. Then something comes out of nowhere and runs in front of my car, causing me to suddenly stop the car all together. The breaks squeal as I almost slide across the slick road.

" What the fuck!" I shouted.

I pull my car to the side of the road and take a deep breath when I hear a low growl that sounds hauntingly familiar. I look out the window to the woods beyond, but I see nothing, but that doesn't mean I can't sense that it's there.

" It can't be!"

I turn off the radio and engine, get out of the car and slowly walk towards the woods, as if some invisible force is pulling me towards it. I see something move and I run towards it with an unnatural speed. I see a wisp of copper fur, but it disappears into the woods, as if it wants me to follow it. I know what it is; I can smell it, but how? It's not a full moon the last time I checked, so how is there another werewolf right now?

My body's humming with life like it does right before I change, making me feel anxious, nervous and downright frightened. My senses are heightened to the point that I feel the change coming on. Pain ripples through my body, making me scream aloud. I'm forced to the ground by it as my body starts to shift. I throw off my clothes until I'm naked as my body starts to sweat. My heart is racing like a racecar and my bones crack as I change.

" FUCK!" I screamed, but it's too late.

I'm strangely coherent as the transformation's complete. Everything's magnified as I trot around, still unable to believe what is happening. I howl to verify that I am a wolf and whimper when I realize that I am. I start to run, feeling exhilarated and slightly frightened at the same time. How is this possible? And in fact, why should I care? This is fucking awesome! I follow the scent of two wolves like a hunter searching for its prey.

_" Over here…" _I heard.

_" Come on Faye, catch us if you can…" _Another voice uttered.

What the hell?

_" Follow us to the airstream newbie,"_ I heard a female voice utter in my mind.

_" Come on Faye, we'll give you a bone," _A male voice chuckled in my mind.

Okay, this is serious whack, but I follow their trail nevertheless. I hear nothing more from them, which is good because I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I follow the trail for about 20 minutes when I come upon a large suburban and airstream that looks like it's been there for a few a days. I look around for two other wolves, but they're nowhere in sight. I growl, huffing angrily as I sniff around.

Then I see them trotting into the field where the airstream is. One is pure white, which is the female while the other one, the massive one, is a coppery color.

_" Well hello there Faye, nice to meet ya,"_ The female said.

_" Yeah, hello hot stuff," _The male intoned.

I then smell another one, a male one who is slightly older than all of us. He comes trotting beside them. He's all black like me, except his eyes are pure red.

_" Welcome Faye, I knew we'd find you…" _

Holy shit!

**END CHAPTER**


	7. A Temporary Note

Note to my readers:

Hello folks, I'm leaving the brief, but temporary note to tell you all that I am still writing my fics. I had a huge writers block these past few months due to stress. I've basically had a lot, and I mean a lot, to deal with. Two cats of mine died this summer from Feline Leukemia, which is contagious. Then I had some health issues followed by surgery. Now I am back in school and quite frankly, that takes precedence over fan fiction. Anyways, I'm in the middle of writing my Thor fic and then I'll be starting on my Lost Boys one.

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the support so far. I really appreciate it.

Until the next chapter

Take Care

Sexyknickers


End file.
